


No Punishment Good Enough

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Handjobs, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gang Rape, Gore, Graphic Description of Corpses, Gratuitous Smut, M/M, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Nonconsensual Handjobs, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape, Rape Fantasy, References to Filicide, Threats of Violence, Threesome - M/M/M, handjobs, non-consensual double anal penetration, non-consensual double penetration, references to infanticide, revenge rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: Grim Dust, a bounty hunter guild, has caught their target: Alin Parrish, a piece of shit trash who's wanted for multiple counts of rape and murder. Since there's still some time left before they have to turn Parrish in, the guild decides that the scum probably won't get what he deserves back in the civilized lands of law and order so they decide to punish him themselves, by doing the same to him as he did to his victims





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

Alex sat in the small space between Degan and Ronny, comfortably squeezed by their large, warm mass. Across from them, sprawled out on his side, lazily poking at the happily roaring fire was Otto. Degan’s hand was on his thigh, not close enough to his crotch to indicate he wanted some but also far enough away from his knee to show him that it was still a possibility. Ronny was noisily munching on the last of the rice and beans they had cooked up for dinner. His firm lipped mouth coated with shiny grease and butter. Otto wasn’t doing much of anything other than messing with the fire. His handsome face held an expression of contented sleepiness but the sharp green eyes that peered out from behind rusty colored curls were as alert as always. 

A few feet away, tied up to a point that it was probably unnecessary, was the bounty they had been tracking for the past three days. Alin Parrish, a shitbrained asshole who had raped and murdered upwards of 15 women. The Harrow Wood Kingdom was intending to hang the scum before he gave them the slip. Bastard managed to escape the night before the noose was set to go around his neck, which had led to the hiring of Grim Dust, their little merry band of bounty hunters. He was pretty sure there had been other trackers who had been paid to track the waste of breath down but they, being the superior hunters that they were, had found him first. 

Now, he was their catch and what’s more, it was up to them as to what happened to him. Harrow Wood had been clear: bring him back alive if you can but if he died along the way then at least bring back his body so it could be dragged through the streets, to show to all that a great evil that had been plaguing the beautiful city was now burning in the fires of Eigina. So, whatever they wanted, they could make it so. He was pretty sure that the shit wasn’t going to make it back to Harrow Wood alive, considering the way Otto and Degan had been looking at him. As usual, he wasn’t too sure what Ronny thought of the entire thing. It was always so hard to read him. 

“What are we going to do with him?” He spoke up, glancing over at Otto. 

Otto sniffed loudly, gave the fire one more poke then looked up at the figure lying on the ground. Alin Parrish looked back at them with wide, frightened eyes. Around his mouth was a bloody gag, clenched between his plump, quivering lips. He had heard that the shit was supposed to be handsome and, in some way, he could see it. Not really his type but the round face, smooth features and boyish air to him would make him appealing to many, he supposed. Though, he imagined he would look a lot more attractive if it weren’t for the swollen shut eye, broken nose and blood that caked the bottom half of his face. Predictably, the scum had put up a fight when they had corner him behind the tavern he had been hiding out in. He didn’t last long. One hit from Ronny and he had been down for the count. 

“We can do anything, right?” Otto asked slowly, his deep voice barely above a murmur. 

“Yeah,” Alex answered, “that head official, the one with the obvious glass eye, said that as long as we brought back his corpse, we could do just about anything we wanted to him.”

Otto sniffed hard again, brushing curls out of his face, “Thoughts?”

“I say we beat him to death.” Ronny said gruffy, licking his lips. He brushed a large hand across his greased coated mouth, set aside his plate and continued, “Probably too kind of a death for a meegn like him.”

“Crueler than just a hanging.” Degan responded, squeezing Alex’s thigh lightly, “But you’re right. He deserves much more than that. What do you think, love?” 

“Me?” Alex asked, surprised. 

Degan nodded, a small smile on his scarred face. 

“I dunno,” he responded honestly, “all the options are open to us, after all.”

“All options, huh…” Otto said slowly, tapping the ground with one, calloused finger.

“Whatca’ thinkin’, boss?” Degan asked. 

Otto was silent for a moment, his finger never ceasing its steady thumping against the grassy ground. On his handsome, stern face was an expression of ease, almost disinterest but his gaze was intensely thoughtful. The three watched him quietly, patiently waiting for him to continue on. Ronny retrieved a handkerchief from his back pocket, wiped any remnants of grease and butter from his mouth, cleaned off his fingers then stuffed it back to its original home. Degan’s hand slid an inch closer to Alex’s crotch, still too far away for anything to be definitive but still too close to rule anything out. He continued to ignore it, though he was a little bothered by the teasing. 

“Alex.” Otto suddenly spoke up, making all three of them jump. 

“Yes, boss?” 

“Should we do the same to him as he’s did to those innocent women?”

“Whatcha mean, boss?” Alex inquired, rising an eyebrow in confusion. 

“Rape him.” Ronny said, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. “That’s what he means, love. Hold him down, spread his ass apart and fuck him as he screams.”

“Is that what you meant, boss?” Alex asked softly. 

“Yeah, that’s what I meant, little bird. Do to him as he did to those women. Then, we kill him.” Otto’s intense, piercing gaze settled on him, though he quickly noticed that there was a softness to it, “Only if that’s something you’re okay with. If it’s something we’re all okay with - you have to be the deciding factor, though.”

Alex stared blankly back at him, blinking rapidly before his gaze slid over to Alin Parrish. The scum had obviously heard what they had said. Terrified, teary eyes met his and he began to frantically shake his head. Even from a distance, Alex could see how hard, how fast he was breathing. Piece of shit couldn’t budge an inch from where he lay but that didn’t stop him from trying. Bound legs wiggled, fingers curled and uncurled, and his entire body twitched violently. He tugged, pulled and yanked at the powerful cords binding him but both the ropes themselves and the knots were magical. Only the one who had tied him up could undone them. 

As he stared at the scum, a sudden, intense wave of hatred washed over him. 15 women. 15 innocent women, the youngest being only thirteen fucking years old, had been violently raped, tortured then brutally murdered by this piece of shit. Some of the women had been kept alive for multiple days. During that time, the horrors that had been inflicted on them was unimaginable. Harrow Wood officials thought there might even be upwards of 17 more who had died by his hand. Not that the number count mattered. Even if it had just been one women, he still deserved what was coming to him. Do the same to him as he did to them...now, that was more than fitting.

“I’m okay with it.” Alex responded firmly, his eyes never leaving the shit’s, “Do to him as he did to those women.”

“You sure?” Otto asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position, his large hands dangling between his legs. 

Alex turned his gaze over to Otto and nodded, “Yeah, one hundred percent.”

“What about you two?” Otto asked Degan and Ronny. 

Ronny nodded, “If Alex is comfortable with it then I say yes. I want to make him suffer, to feel the same thing he made those poor women feel.”

“I’m with Ronny and Alex.” Degan said, “How are we going to do this, then?”

Otto didn’t respond. Instead, he got to his feet with a sigh, brushed off the back of his pants then strode over to where the shit lay. Parrish was still tugging pathetically against his bounds. As Otto stopped beside him, he began to shake his head with newly found fervor, muffled distressed sounds coming out from behind his gag. Ignoring his anguish, Otto leaned down, grabbed him by the feet and proceeded to drag him over to the campfire. Pulling him over to where he once lay, he unceremoniously dropped his feet, which fell to the ground with a soft thud, he turned back to them and asked, “You mind if I go first?”

“Go right ahead, boss.” Ronny said, lumbering to his feet, “Do you mind if I make use of his mouth?”

“You got a way to make sure he doesn’t bite?” 

“I do indeed. Is that alright with you two?” Ronny asked Degan and Alex. 

“Fine with me.” Degan responded lightly, “It’s gonna take me a while to get it up, especially since the one I’m fucking isn’t our beautiful little bird.”

“I can blow you, if you want.” Alex offered with a smile. 

Degan leaned his head back thoughtfully, crossing his arms over his broad chest. He hummed underneath his breath for a moment before shaking his head, “That’s alright. Your blowies are so good that I’ll be spent in a blink. And you know how long it takes me to recover after. I want a go fucking this dude into the ground so thank you but that’s alright.”

Alex nodded, “I’m okay with that, Ronny. Help yourself. I’m fine with just watching for now.”

Ronny gently ruffled his hair, smiling fondly down at him as he did so then turned and walked over to join Otto. The shit was still shaking his head, his gaze darting between Otto, who had moved down to his feet, and Ronny. Occasionally, he would look over, pleadingly, at Alex and Degan but, finding them unsympathetic, would quickly turn back to the two men who were currently making preparations. Ronny knelt down by the scum’s head, pulled the gag down and immediately shoved his fingers into Parrish’s mouth. 

The moment the gag was gone, a high pitched voice erupted out from between his cracked, blood caked lips. There was no intelligible words, just blubbering that was immediately muffled by Ronny’s large fingers. Easily holding his mouth wide open, Ronny murmured something under his breath. Alex could tell it was some kind of spell but the actual words were lost to him, as they usually were. Once he was done, he slid his saliva coated fingers out of the shit’s mouth. Unsurprisingly, Parrish’s mouth didn’t close, even though the pressure that had been holding it open was now gone. 

“Impressive!” Degan praised, “What is that? Muscle freezing?”

“Good guess but no. More like...muscle memory. I’ve instructed his entire mouth - the muscles, lips, everything - to follow certain commands. The moment I put my cock on his tongue,” Ronny tapped the shit’s open mouth with mocking gentleness, “he’ll find himself giving one hell of a blowjob. Won’t be able to stop it, won’t be able to do anything about it. No matter how much he’ll want to bite, his mouth simply won’t listen. His tongue will lick, his mouth and lips will suck, and, this is the best part, his gag reflex, as of right now, is non-existant so I can literally fuck his throat and he won’t vomit on me.”

“Ronny,” Alex said softly, his eyes shining with awe and amazement, “sometimes, it’s scary what you can do with that magic.”

“I second that.” Degan said, “Though, wouldn’t it have been better to make it as unpleasant as possible for him?”

“Oh, I plan to.” Ronny replied lightly, shrugging, “I plan on fucking this mouth so hard that he’ll hardly be able to breath. And throughout, he’ll find himself incapable of doing anything other than sucking and licking as though his life depends on it.”

“Now, that’s what I’m talking about!” Degan said approvingly. 

“Why isn’t he making any noise?” Alex asked, “Did you do something to his vocal cords?”

“Kind of. Everything in his mouth has been instructed not to move until a certain stimulation - that being my cock being thrusted inside of it - but once it’s in there, he’ll be able to scream and moan as loud as he wants.”

“Good, wouldn’t be any good if he doesn’t scream.” Otto said darkly, “That is impressive. Got any tricks to use back here?” 

He tapped the shit’s thigh, causing a mighty tremble to race through Parrish’s body, followed by a sharp intake of air. Wide eyes rolled down to look at Otto with a expression of absolute terror. Tears had started to build up in the corners of the shit’s eyes. Through his open mouth, loud, rasping pants spilled out into the cool night air. Ronny tilted his head, thought for a moment then shook his head. 

“All I really have would work out to make this entire thing easier on him. There is one thing I can do but it takes upwards of three hours to complete the spell.”

“What does it do?” Degan asked, curious. 

“Changes the genitalia of the person it’s being casted on. So, instead of a penis, he would have a functioning vagnia. Course, that timeframe I gave would be for completely changing his dick to a pussy but if you wanted to just add the pussy and keep the dick as well, that’d only be about an hour and a half.”

“You know…” Alex spoke up after several moments of thoughtful silence, “the deadline we’ve been given, it isn’t for another two and a half weeks. Heck, we can even ask for more if need be. It only takes a day to get back to Harrow Wood so we could keep him around for a while longer.”

“Our little bird makes a point.” Otto praised, smiling warmly at Alex, who immediately blushed happily, “What do you two think?”

“I’m all for that.” Degan said, “Besides, only seems fair, you know?”

“I too am okay with that suggestion. I’ve never had the chance to try that spell before now. I’d like to.”

“Good.” Otto replied with a nod, “Now, should I lube this fucker up? Just to make sure I don’t rip his ass?”

“Do only enough that it won’t tear and he won’t bleed but it still hurts.” Degan suggested. 

“Sounds good to me.” Otto responded, running his large hand up the shit’s thigh, towards the hem of his pants, “Throw me the lube, would you, little bird?”

As Alex was reaching behind him for his pack, Otto roughly flipped Parrish over, gripped him by the hem of his trousers and yanked him up until his cheek was pressed against the grassy ground and his ass was high up in the air. Without hesitation, Otto yanked his pants down, exposing his butt to the night air. Alex dug through his pack for a moment, found the small, wooden pot that was at the bottom, pulled it out and tossed it over to Otto, who caught it easily. 

“I will admit,” Otto said as he unscrewed the top from the pot, “he does have a nice ass.”

Setting the opened pot by his side, Otto reached up and began to roughly fondle the shit’s ass. Parrish’s entire body jerked hard in response. He tried to rip away from Otto’s hands but that only caused Otto to dig his fingernails into the plump flesh, yanking him back. Squeezing the rounded, plush globes hard, he smiled without kindness. In one quick, decisive moment, Otto pulled one of his large hands back and then swung it down, open palmed, on the pale flesh of the shit’s asscheek. Parrish’s entire body jolted violently forward, as though he had gotten an electric shock. 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Otto said in a gentle, cooing voice, “If you don’t want me to shove it in you without so much as a spit wad then I’d advise you to stay still. It’s gonna hurt regardless but I can make it hurt so, much. worse.”

Parrish shuddered hard. Tears began to roll down his pale, blood covered face but he stopped trying to move. Smiling widely, his eyes glinting with cold excitement, Otto spread open the cheeks, leaned down and blew out a long puff of breath. Parrish twitched, flinching a little but remained still. Either satisfied or bored with the teasing, Otto reached down to the pot, scooped out a small amount of the white, goopy goo that was inside onto one finger then brought his hand back to the shit’s ass. He placed his goop covered digit against Parrish’s puckered opening, circled it around the tight muscle for a single pass then shoved it in all the way to the third knuckle. 

Alex was sure that if Ronny hadn’t cast a spell to keep the scum from making any noise, Parrish would have been screaming. His already open mouth stretched even wider, his eyes scrunched closed, a pained expression overwhelming his face as more tears flowed freely down his cheeks. On his back, his fingers curled into tight fists, so hard that the nails were probably digging into the skin with enough force to cut into it. The shit drew in a ragged, loud, gasping breath then coughed it out. 

“Tight,” Otto commented, still smiling, “so fucking tight. I think we have ourselves an anal virgin here.”

“Even better.” Ronny replied, slowly unbuckling his belt. 

Alex found his gaze moving from Otto forcefully finger fucking the shit over to Ronny. Heat had already began to grow in the base of his belly. Excited blood was pumping down to his groin, though he wasn’t standing at half mast yet. He needed a little bit more to get him really going and what he needed was exactly what Ronny was doing. Ronny had gotten his belt off, discarding it carelessly by his side. With his deft, nimble fingers, he pulled open his trousers, slipped his hand inside and whipped out his cock. At the sight of it, he immediately felt himself begin to drool. 

Ronny’s cock was gorgeous. Dark, thick and with a base of thick, curly hair that he knew for a fact were absolutely the best to bury your nose into. Out of all the dicks he had taken and sucked, Ronny’s was the best. Both in appearance and to have fun with. The moment he saw it standing proudly out of his pants, he wanted to crawl over and either impale his mouth or ass on it. Preferably both, maybe many times over, hopefully until he couldn’t walk and his voice was hoarse from being so thoroughly throat fucked. 

He heard a snort from above him. When he looked up, he found Degan looking at him with an amused, knowing expression. With a wink, he said teasingly, “Practically fucking him with your eyes.” 

“As if you weren’t.” Alex retorted. 

Degan laughed, slipping his arm around Alex’s shoulder then slide his hand down his chest, his stomach, to his groin and gently squeezed his now fully erect cock. Starting, he let out an embarrassing squeak, which immediately got the attention of Otto and Ronny. Blushing furiously, his cheeks burning hot, Alex shoved Degan’s hand away. Laughing, Degan leaned down to peck him on one of his very warm cheeks, smiled sweetly at him before turning his gaze back to Parrish being seconds away from having two large cocks being shoved into him. Alex glared up at him for a moment, his bottom lip stuck out in a pout before blowing out a hard breath through his nose and following Degan’s gaze. 

While they were messing about, Otto had finished up. Pulling his finger out with an audible sucking noise, he wiped the access goo off on Parrish’s pants then paused. Staring down at the shit’s hole, he began to slowly tap his finger on one of his plump cheeks. Every time his finger made contact, the scum flinched. He seemed to have made peace, at least, for now, with what was about to happen to him. Alex wasn’t to sure that would last after the actual fucking bit started. 

“You know what?” Otto suddenly spoke up, tone light and indifferent, “I’ve changed my mind.”

Confused, Alex was about to ask what he meant when Otto suddenly got up, walked over to where he and Degan sat, stopped in front of him, and, with a smile, leaned down, gently wrapped his strong fingers around his upper arm, and tugged him over to where Parrish still had his ass held ridiculously up in the air. Pulling him over to that ass, Otto propped him up on his knees, positioning him directly behind his poorly lubricated hole. Now that he was closer, he could see the scum was trembling. That realization brought him a startling amount of satisfaction. Shake, shake, you piece of shit, we’re about to fuck you senseless, he thought triumphantly, a big grin spreading across his face. 

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, glancing back over his shoulder to look up at Otto in confusion. 

Otto reached forward to lightly pat the scum’s trembling ass, “Only makes sense that a virgin ass should have its cherry popped by someone who’s never topped before.”

Alex paused for a moment before saying with a laugh, “That doesn’t make any sense, boss.”

“It does in my brain. Ronny, you want this piece of trash on his back or like this?”

Ronny thought for a moment, then said, “On his side, legs bent.”

“Good idea.” Otto praised, an easy smile on his handsome face. 

Reaching around Alex, he gracefully flipped the scum onto his side so that he was facing Degan, who was quietly watching the entire scene with bright, excited eyes. With one hand, Otto pushed his legs up, knees bent so it looked like he was miming sitting in a chair. Ronny gripped him underneath the chin, wrenched his head upwards so that his open mouth was facing his massive, throbbing cock. It seemed as though having his vision filled with the sight of Ronny’s engorged dick broke the shit’s hold on calm because he immediately began to struggle once more, yanking against his bonds as hard, quivering breaths rushed in and out of his wide open mouth. 

Holding Parrish’s head firmly, Ronny smiled a little at his struggle before carefully positioning the head of his cock in front of the shit’s mouth. There, he paused for a moment, obviously taking satisfaction in seeing him react to what was coming, then slowly pushed the entire length of his cock deep inside the shit’s mouth, all the way down to the base until his nose was buried in those coarse, curly, black hairs. Parrish immediately started making muffled, distressed noises. Wagging his hands back and forth, he began to kick his legs best he could but that motion was quickly stopped when Ronny reached down and clamped the shit’s nose closed. A high pitch squeal, suffocated down to a soft whine, came from the base of the shit’s throat. 

“Keep still.” Ronny commanded coldly. 

The shit nodded vigorously. Ronny held onto his nose for a moment longer before letting go. Drawing in a deep, shaky breath, his body tense and twitching, Parrish slid his legs back into the position that Otto had put them in. His chest hitched with soft sobs, tears and snot cutting stripes in the blood dried to his face. 

“How do you like that?” Degan asked mockingly, “Cock shoved deep into your throat, another one ‘bout to be shoved up into your ass. And worst is about to come, you piece of shit.”

Alex heard chuckling from over his shoulder. With quick, precise movements, Otto suddenly has his pants open and his dick out. He was significantly smaller than the other three, which he supposed wasn’t that surprising, given that, in general, he was much, much smaller than them. Still, they loved his small, slender cock so that was all that mattered to him. Wrapping his broad, calloused fingers around his dick, Otto gave it a quick pump, sending a zap of pleasure up Alex’s spine and pulling a startled, happy gasp out of his throat. 

“You ready?” He whispered, placing a hot kiss against the side of his neck. 

Nodding, he forced himself to focus. Not that he minded Otto taking the lead, this was just something he wanted to do on his own. Reaching forward, he set his hands on the trash’s sides, yanking him back and closer. Pressing the tip against his barely lubricated opening, Otto slipping his hand away as he did so, he took a deep breath, let it out slowly, swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat, hating the way his heart was already beating out of control, slamming against his ribs as though it were trying to break free, then pushed hard. 

Again, that weird, muffled whine, only this time much louder, came from Parrish. All ten fingers stretched out to their full length then curled into tight fists. There was a lot of resistance, which wasn’t surprising. It took some effort but he managed to push past the tight ring of muscles until the head of his cock was inside. An intensely hot, narrow tunnel of constricting muscles wrapped around him as he forcefully shoved himself in. Clenching his teeth, breaths pushed out through the gaps, he dug his fingernails into Parrish’s soft flesh. He was so fucking tight that it hurt. The muscles inside were clamping down on him, as though he was trying to push him out. No way was he going to let that happen. Ignoring his discomfort, he decided to throw aside caution and thrust the remainder inside in one brutal thrust. 

“Fuck!” Ronny breathed, his hips bucking forward, driving his dick deep into the shit’s mouth, “Keep doing that, love. His throat gets so fucking tight when you do.”

He wanted to but problem was, he had been a little bit overly confident about his endurance. Despite the discomfort and near pain of being so firmly squeezed, he had proven no match against the immensely pleasureable heat, the slight burn that slid across the sensitive skin of his cock as he shoved himself inside, and that fucking squeeze. It hurt but god, it also felt so fucking good. He had came immediately. No sound, only a minute shuddering, his body freezing as he body bent beneath the weight of his orgasm shattering against his back. Inside the hot, narrow tunnel of Parrish intestines, he spurted out hot goops of semen, coating the raw insides with some natural lubricant. It was so sudden that he could hardly tell if him cumming actually even felt good or if it was just a large amount of immense pressure. 

As he came down, shivering lightly, sweat running down his forehead, he heard Otto laughing softly behind him. Suddenly feeling really embarrassed at having cum so quickly, he turned to defend himself when Otto’s lips were suddenly pressed gently against his in a chaste, quick kiss. Wrapping his arms lightly around Alex’s waist, he pulled them close, pushing a very hot, very pronounced bulge against his butt. 

“I can keep going.” Alex murmured against Otto’s firm, delicious lips.

“Go for it.” Otto whispered back. “Keep going, I wanna see so much more.”

Settling his chin on his shoulder, Otto gave his midsection a squeeze. Taking a deep breath, thankful that while his endurance when it came to coming was abysmal, he at least could keep it up for multiple orgasms. Spreading his knees a bit farther apart for some better leverage, he loosened his hold on the trash’s hips to the point that it was still a hard grip but he wasn’t leaving crescent shaped marks in his soft skin any longer. 

The force of Ronny fucking his throat was rocking him back and forth. Alex could hear the wet, slobbery sounds of Parrish sucking as though he had the most delicious lolli in his mouth. He almost wished he could see inside of the trash’s throat so that he could watch as that beautiful cock assaulted it without hesitation. Making a mental note in the back of his mind to ask Ronny to do it again but this time, in a way that he could watch, Alex began thrusting once again. 

Him coming did have one benefit: it made it a lot easier to move inside of the scum’s asshole. Starting out with a slowly, steady pace, he rocked his hips back and forth, rubbing against the walls of Parrish’s intestines in the way that felt best to him. He was still so unbelievably tight but that was something he was learning to get used to. And it was starting to feel so fucking good. A white haze settled over his mind as he fucked the piece of trash. Inside the base of his stomach, down where his balls hung freely, heat and fizzing were steadily building up. 

All the while, it still felt like Parrish was trying to push him out. Though it had become easier to move inside with the help of his semen, the trash clamped down at him at every opportunity, forcing him to shove through. Clenching his teeth, agitated, Alex picked up the pace. Tightening his hold once more, he began to pummel the shit’s insides with the head of his cock, slamming it against the sensitive walls and loving every tremor, shake and muffled yelp. He hoped it hurt. With the combined movement of Ronny, who had too picked up the pace and was now brutally fucking the shit’s throat, and himself, Parrish was tossed back and forth, his body a rag doll between them, unable to do anything but be wrenched around by their thrusts. 

Predictably, he didn’t last long. Letting out a choked cry, he spent himself inside of Parrish once again. This time, there was no ambiguity on whether or not his orgasm felt good. It felt spectacular. His whole body trembled as electric heat raced up his spine and exploded inside of his mind in vibrant sparks. With each spurt, pleasure cascaded through his body, leaving him feeling breathless. Goddess above, fucker below, it was just about the best orgasm he had ever had. Gasping loudly, coming down rapidly, he squeezed Parrish’s ass and smiled widely, “Fucking hell.”

Otto tapped the side of his arm then pointed over at Ronny. Looking up, he found that during the time he had been coming, so had Ronny. His head was bent, his shoulders shuddering and he was thrusting into the shit’s mouth in rough, jerky motions, indicating that he was shooting the last spurts of his ejaculation down his throat. Parrish was shaking violently, his hands hanging loosely on his back. Alex could hear him sobbing, which only make the smile on his face widen. 

“How’s it feel?” He echoed Degan’s earlier question, “Two loads of jizz in your ass, and one streaming down your throat, on the way to your belly. And we’re not done yet. We’re not even close to done yet, you piece of filth.”

“Nope,” Otto said softly, reaching forward to almost lovingly stroke the shit’s ass, “we’re gonna have a lot of fun with you. Two and a half weeks with you. Think of the fucking possibilities.”

Parrish let out a long, miserable moan, followed by a hard sob. Pulling his saliva dripping cock out of the shit’s mouth, Ronny lifted his head, let out a low breath and said, “Fuck. Don’t have as much energy as I used to. Degan, you wanna go?”

“Shit yeah, I wanna go.” Degan said, quickly jumping to his feet. 

Glancing over, Alex found that Degan too was supporting quite the bulge in his trousers. Smiling excitedly, he padded over to Ronny, sat down beside him and whistled, “Damn, that is sexy. He still got that spell on him?”

“Yeah, he ain’t gonna bite you.” Ronny replied, sliding away, back over to the campfire. 

“Good!” Degan exclaimed, taking the position in front of Parrish and tugging hard at his pants. 

As Degan was struggling to get his trousers down, Alex slowly pulled out of the piece of garbage. Leaning back against Otto, he sighed contentedly. While he did wish he had a little more stamina, he felt good. Not to mention, there was always later. Like Otto said, they had this fucker for two and a half weeks. Goddess knows, they were going to make use of every second of that time. Plopping down onto the ground, he shuffled only a few inches away so he still had a good view then watched with excited eyes as Otto slid forward to take his place. 

He kind of wished that Otto had chosen to go first. Though he was loathe to admit it, his dick wasn’t anything special. It was small, didn’t have a lot going for it but Otto’s was on the opposite end of the spectrum. What he hid in his pants was a goddamn monster, one that it took nearly an hour of prepping just for him to be able to get it inside him. Not that he minded, it was definitely worth it but still, he would have loved to see Parrish’s reaction when a beast like that was shoved into him with only a miniscule amount of lube. Hopefully, he’d be able to see something like that sometime along their two week timeframe but for now, he was just going to have to settle for Otto taking sloppy seconds. 

“You know,” Otto said softly, caressing Parrish’s twitching ass with mocking gentleness, “I’ve got a whole bunch of ideas of what we can do with you. There’s a lot of stuff I want to try, after all and a lot of stuff that I plum just want to make you go through because of what I did. So, what I’m saying is, work hard, okay, mate? If you do, well, maybe something can be worked out in the end.”

“Worked out?” Alex asked in confusion. 

“Yeah, worked out.” Otto said slowly, winking at him. 

Not really getting it but sensing that Otto was clearly up to something, Alex just nodded and fell quiet. Still almost lovingly caressing Parrish’s ass, Otto made to undo his belt but paused. 

“Hey, Degan.”

“Yeah, boss?” 

“Go ahead and fuck his throat all you want. I’ll wait until you’ve finished.”

“You don’t need to do that, boss.”

“I want Ronny to take the spell off of him before I fuck him.” Otto grinned, a slow, lazy smile, “I want to hear this fucker scream as I violate him.”

A bolt of heat raced down to his softened cock, causing it to twitch violently. He could tell that Otto’s statement had had the same effect on Degan, who swallowed hard, his cheeks glowing red, in response. Nodding mutely, he struggled for a moment more to get his pants down then finally managed. A cock not nearly as impressive as Ronny’s or Otto’s but still pretty damn fine popped out, bounced twice before settling into a proud stance. At the base was a nest of blonde, nearly transparent curls. 

“Can I move him, boss?” Degan panted, sweat standing out in a sheen on his forehead. 

“Go ahead,” Otto replied, sitting down, “I’m in no hurry.”

With that confirmation, Degan grabbed the shit by the shoulder, shoved him onto his back, braced one hand on the ground and used the other to guide his cock into Parrish’s mouth. There was no reaction this time. No tremor, no sounds, no sobbing, there was only the subtle hint of breathing, which even stopped now and again as Degan immediately began to shove his dick all the way to the back of the shit’s mouth, pressing hard against where throat met mouth. Grunting, sweating and gasping, Degan bounced his hips in neat, hard thrusts, making comments like ‘yeah, suck it harder, you fucking slut’ and ‘goddamn, do you have one hell of a mouth pussy’ and ‘you love that, don’t you? Having your mouth pussy fucked by a big cock? Huh?’. 

Embarrassingly, he lasted longer than Alex, though not by much. His orgasm was quiet, dignified, unlike his demeanor when he was doing the actual fucking. Gasping hard, mouth open and panting, Degan pumped his hips a couple of times, then yanked his cock out. Stroking his length a couple of times, he coaxed the last few spurts out onto Parrish’s face, where they clung like weird, white, gooey worms. Smiling triumphantly, his eyes shining, his face bright red, he said breathily, “There, you look like a proper slut now, don’t you?”

Chuckling, clearly proud of himself, he plopped onto the ground and said, “That’s all for me, Otto. For right now, at least. Now, you fuck this fucker into the fucking ground.”

“With pleasure.” Otto replied, “Ronny, if you would, please?”

Ronny lifted one large hand, closed his eyes and murmured a single word under his breath. Immediately, Parrish’s mouth snapped closed with a loud click. A moment of silence followed before the shit opened his mouth. A torrent of pleading babbles began to flow out, all merging together to make a incoherent mess of sounds and syllables. The only thing Alex could really make out were the words: ‘please’, ‘money’ and ‘anything’. So really, nothing that concerned them. The three who had already had their fun for the moment moved together, close to Parrish and Otto, and largely ignored his incessant chattering. Instead, all of their focus was on Otto, who was slowly unbuttoning his pants. 

“God, he is annoying, isn’t he?” Otto asked softly as he pulled open his trousers. He didn’t yank them down at all but instead, simply reached inside and pulled out his cock. The shit twisted his head, got a look at the absolutely massive dick that was undoubtedly about to go inside of him and began to shriek in a panicked, high pitched voice. 

Still ignoring him, Otto grabbed his legs, yanked him closer then pushed his legs upwards. Holding them up with one hand, he situated himself until he was pressed flush against Parrish. Using one hand, he leveled the head of his cock until the tip was right up against the shit’s opening. Resting his legs against his shoulder, he smiled down at Parrish, which immediately silenced the scum. Fresh tears had begun to cascade down from his eyes. Trembling lips mouth as though he were speaking but no sounds came out. His chest hitched violently in response to his erratic, irregular breathing. 

‘Terror’ Alex thought with an immense amount of satisfaction, ‘Absolute terror’. 

“I’ve made up my mind.” Otto said softly, reaching forward to lightly stroke Parrish’s cheek, “I’m going to fucking break you. I’m going to drive you to the point that death will be a fucking mercy. And maybe...when I get you to that point, I will fucking deny you of that mercy and turn your existence into nothing more than a constant, agonizing hell.”

“Please.” Parrish begged, “please, please please, don’t-”

“Too fucking late for that, you piece of shit.” Otto sneered before shoving his entire length inside of him. 

This time, Parrish did scream. Throwing his head back, the tendons in his throat standing out, his mouth wide open, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, he let out an anguished howl that echoed throughout the forest. Despite Alex providing some lubrication and some stretching, it just wasn’t enough to compensate for Otto’s immense length and girth. He was sure that the shit had to be feeling like he was being split in two, that Otto was fucking his stomach, that a drill was being driven deep into him and his insides would never recover. Gasping, crying, screaming and begging, the shit bounced up and down on the ground as Otto set a fast, hard pace. His hips slammed against Parrish, making a loud slapping noise every time they made contact. 

The smile stayed on his face. His green eyes burning from behind coppery curls. It was hard to tell what Otto was enjoying more: the act of violation or the reaction of the violation. Either way, Alex immediately got hard again just by watching him. There was something so indecently beautiful about the entire thing. It felt weird but at the same time, he never wanted it to stop. He wanted to watch Otto fuck this piece of shit, this waste of energy and space until time itself stopped. That was irrational and illogical, he knew but there was so much fucking satisfaction, contentment in watching it that he wanted it to go on and on and on. 

An idea suddenly popped up in his head, something that would make this even better. Smiling mischievously, he crawled away from the group, other to Parrish’s side. Otto glanced over at him, obviously curious as to what he was going to do. Not bothering to explain, deciding that action was probably best for now, Alex reached forward and tugged the shit’s trousers down just enough that his cock fell out. To his delight, he found the work he was expecting to do didn’t need to be done. 

Parrish was already rock hard. Drops of precum slid down from the inflamed, swollen head. Now, he knew that this was an automatic reaction, that the piece of scum had no control over it but that didn’t stop him from what he was about to do.

Laughing loudly, he leered at the shit and said mockingly, “Look at this slut! Getting raped by a huge cock and what happens? He gets an erection! What a fucking whore!”

The shit sobbed loudly, shaking his head as he screamed and babbled. Alex reached forward, wrapped his fingers around Parrish length, fighting off the urge to simply squeeze as hard as he could, and began to gently stroke it. Otto continued to pound away, though, somehow, it seemed his pace had actually picked up after the reveal that the shit was hard. Grinning mockingly, Alex pumped Parrish’s length, loving the look of grief-stricken shame on his face. 

“You feeling it, you whore?” He asked sweetly, “You feeling it as a big, fat cock is fucking you senseless? As you’re raped out in the middle of nowhere with no one to help you? Hell, I bet you’re even fucking enjoy yourself.”

“No!” Parrish shrieked, “No! No!”

“Oh, really?” Alex continued on softly, quickening the pace of his strokes, “You’re aren’t convincing me of that very well, you know. I mean, look at you. Look at how much you’re leaking, at how close you are to coming.”

“Shut up!” 

Degan abruptly reached over, grabbed a fistful of Parrish’s hair and yanked his head up, bringing his line of vision directly to his own erection, “Look at you, you dirty slut. That’s the sign of someone getting off. How fucking shameful, getting your ass plowed by some stranger, getting raped and here you are, moments away from cumming. Goddamn slut. Like a fucking animal in heat, he is.”

“Shut up.” Parrish said through clenched teeth, his voice much softer. 

“You’re going to come, aren’t you, you bitch in heat? Come from having a man’s meat forced deep inside you, spreading you open like the fucking whore you are.” Alex cooed, “Well, I’m not going to help a slut like you.”

Letting go of the shit’s cock, he leaned back, grinned devilishly down at Parrish and said, “You’re gonna come from the boss’s cock alone. Just like the fucking whore you are.”

“I’m not! I’m not-” Parrish gasped, his eyes huge with panic but it was already too late. 

Otto slammed into him hard, throwing his head back as he let out a guttural howl. With a startled expression on his face, the shit’s entire body tensed up, his back arching as thick strings of cum shot out of his rock hard dick. He let out a strangled sound, his eyes rolling back into his head until there was nearly only white. Otto came down quickly, wiggling his hips in large, circular motions as he smiled and panted. 

“Did he come?” He asked breathlessly, his copper curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

“Yup, just like the hungry slut that he is.” Alex said sweetly, reaching forward to give Parrish’s cock a hard pump, which earned him a violent twitch and one last spurt to spring out. Laughing loudly, he leaned over the shit and said, “You can’t hide what you really are. A slut, a fucking dirty whore who gets off on people violating them. You’ve tried to deny that, you’ve tried to run away from it but you can’t escape what you are. A fucking cock hungry slut. But don’t worry, we’re going to help you!”

Parrish sobbed softly, his eyes falling closed. 

“That’s right,” Otto said, releasing his legs. They fell limply to the side, “We’re going to help you.”

Another sob broke free from the shit’s trembling lips, this one louder. 

“We’re going to help you realize just what you are.” Alex whispered, “The next two and a half weeks, we’re going to see to it that you completely embrace the slut, the whore that you are. By the time we’re done with you, you’ll beg for it. You’ll spread your legs for anyone.”

Grinning widely, eyes mockingly gentle, Otto reached down to stroke Parrish’s tear and blood coated cheek with the tip of his finger, “We’re going to break you until you are nothing more than a hole to be fucked, and you’ll love every single moment of it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

He awoke to two morning woods pressing against him, one against his ass and the other pushing into his stomach, and the sound of Parrish gasping, whimpering and moaning from somewhere outside the tent. Groaning softly, Alex reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes, rolling over onto his back as he did so. Taking a quick glance around, he found that the cock that had been shoving its way through his ass cheeks as though it were desperate to penetrate him belonged to Degan’s (no surprise there), while the other was Otto’s. Ronny, who usually slept near the opening of the tent, was nowhere to be seen, though he assumed that his absence was probably the reason behind why Parrish was making those noises. 

Pushing himself up, he gently moved away Otto’s arm, which had been slung over his waist area, and slipped over to the opening of the tent. It was partially unzipped already. The sound of him unzipping it the rest of the way was almost painfully loud in the still, cold morning. Outside, gentle yellow light was filtering in through the treetops, dotting across the ground in brilliant little spots. Overhead the multicolored tree tops, there was nothing but crisp blue sky. Blinking rapidly at the sudden increase in light, Alex slide out of the tent, zipped it closed behind him and turned to look over at Ronny and Parrish, who were on the other side of the fire pit. 

His assumption had been right. Ronny was the reason behind Parrish suddenly being so noisy. Despite it still being pretty early and quite cold, he was currently getting his brains fucked out. Propped up on his knees, ass thrust up into the air, cheek pressed hard onto the grassy ground, bound hands clenched into fists on his back, pants and underwear pulled down around his knees, his body jerked and jolted as Ronny repeatedly slammed into his ass, sending a soft slapping sound echoing through the small clearing. Clenching his hands around his narrow hips, a firm, almost stern expression set on his broad face, Ronny looked less like he was enjoying himself and more like he was trying to do some extraneous task. 

“Morning.” Alex called softly, striding over to the firepit. He didn’t want to get it going just yet. If Ronny hadn’t decided to do so already, then there was probably a good reason for keeping it dead. 

“Morning,” Ronny grunted in response. Sweat stood out in prominent droplets on his smooth forehead, “did you sleep well?”

“I did, thank you.” Alex responded, moving over to where Parrish’s head was pushed into the ground. Sitting down near his mussed, dirty locks, which he noted had small twigs and leaves caught in the curls, he began to lightly stroke his wet, quivering cheek. “Did he do something?”

“Nope, just using him like the hole he is.” Ronny gasped, his back bowing slightly. For a moment, the collected expression on his face vanished, replaced by a hard grimace of pleasure. A shudder ran through Ronny’s wide shoulders, racing all the way down his muscular arms. The shit suddenly sobbed softly, moving his hips as though he were trying to get away. Ronny thrust a couple more times before coming to a stop. Letting out a slow, shuddery breath, he pulled out, straightened his back, the stern expression back, and promptly slapped Parrish hard on one of his ass cheeks. A shrieking squeak ripped its way from the shit’s open mouth before he quietly sobbed again, turning to bury his face into the grass. 

Standing, Ronny stuffed his softening cock back into his pants, then looked down and gave Alex a small smile, “Do you wanna have a go?”

Leaning his head back, he gave it some consideration. On one hand, he did. He absolutely did. Their timeline of two and a half weeks had begun; they needed to make use of every available moment. However, on the other hand, he really wanted to be fucked. And just any kind of fucked but the kind of fucked that made it difficult walk around for the rest of the day. More than anything, he wanted to be spit roasted - a cock in his ass, another in his mouth and one on standby, just waiting until someone finished and freed up a spot. Problem was, that would take a whole lot of time and preparation. He wasn’t exactly walking around with a bunch of beanpoles. Their dicks weren’t ones that could be taken lightly. 

Sighing, he pulled a twig from the shit’s hair and tossed it aside. He supposed that could always come later. Maybe tonight, when everything had wound down, Parrish thoroughly fucked to the point that he was no longer conscious, he’d propose the idea. He was pretty sure that the three of them wouldn’t be so exhausted from the days activities that they wouldn’t take him up on that. Pulling out another twig, he nodded slightly to himself. Yeah, that would work out well. So, in the meantime, he might as well busy himself with other activities. 

Pushing himself up onto his knees, he gripped the shit by his shoulders, rolled him over onto his back then smiled down into his teary, exhausted face. His eyes were red, puffy and swollen. There was still blood caked to his cheeks but those stains were now accompanied by tear tracks, gobs of snot and gooey streams of saliva. Across the last side of his face, an ugly purple bruise was blooming like some kind of grotesque flower. Staring down at it, Alex was suddenly struck with an idea. 

Settling the tips of his fingers on the shit’s mouth, his smile widening when the plushy lips trembled then tightened into a thin, hard line. Gently tracing the outline, he cooed, “Open up, now.”

Lowering his immaculate brows, Parrish looked up at him with a defiant glare. Tightening his lips even further, the shit yanked away from Alex’s touch, turning his head sideways so he was looking off at the line of trees. Seemed like some of the shit’s bravado had returned - that, or he thought that Alex was no big deal and thus, it was okay to defy him. 

“Hang on, little bird, I’ll put the spell back on him.” Ronny said from his spot over by the firepit. 

Raising one hand, Alex stopped him in his started motion to walk over, looked up and smiled mischievously, “That’s alright. I’ve got this.”

Ronny settled back down, retrieved a bag of sunflower seeds from his pack and began to munch noisily on them, his eyes glued to Alex and Parrish, clearly eager to see where this was going. Turning back to the shit, he grabbed him roughly by the chin, wrenched his head back over until their eyes met and gave him a hard, unkind smile, “Now, now, I wouldn’t misbehave if I were you.”

The shit stared back up at him for a moment, then leaned his head back and spat a wad of spit up at Alex. It struck his cheek, hung for a moment then slid down to his chin. The response from Ronny was immediate. Before Alex could even blink, the larger man had flown over from the other side of the fire pit, dropped to one knee by the shit’s side, grabbed hold of the scruff of Parrish’s shirt and dragged him up off the ground. One immense fist reared back and would have come crashing down straight onto the shit’s nose if Alex hadn’t reached out with one gentle hand and placed it on his bicep. 

Ronny glanced down at him, his black eyes stone cold with rage, and asked in a low, rumbling voice, “What?”

“I’ve got this. Okay?” Alex said soothingly, “It’s alright so put him down, okay?”

For a split moment, he was sure Ronny wasn’t going to listen. The larger man glared hotly down at the shit for a short while then slowly nodded. He let him go abruptly and Parrish fell back onto the ground with a loud thump. Coughing hard, clearly winded, Alex was pleased to note the shit was shaking. Good, somewhat back to where they could be. After taking a deep breath, Ronny retrieved a handkerchief from his back pocket, reached out and gently wiped the spit away from Alex’s cheek. 

“Such a gentleman!” Alex gently teased, “I fear I shall swoon!”

“You shoulda let me hit him.” Ronny grumbled, tucking the handkerchief back into his pocket. “Let ‘em think shit like that is okay and then, they start getting bolder and bolder.”

“Don’t worry.” Alex soothed, reaching forward to lightly stroke one of Ronny’s beefy thighs, “Trust me, okay?”

Sighing, Ronny nodded again, “Alright, alright. Your show, little bird.”

With that, he moved back to his previous position and began to munch on his sunflower seeds again. Alex let out an internal sigh of his own, grateful that it had been Ronny out here with him, rather than Otto. If it had been Otto, there would have been no stopping him. He would have preferred dealing with Degan in this kind of situation, given that he was a little more easy going but at least he had been able to get Ronny to listen. 

Turning back to the shit, he smiled once more, “I warned you. Did I not warn you that it would be bad to misbehave? Now, what do you think would have happened if I hadn’t had stopped Ronny?”

He paused for a moment as though Parrish would respond, though he wasn’t expecting an answer. Unsurprisingly, he didn’t receive one. The shit just continued staring up at him, his face noticeably pale and eyes wide with fear once again. 

“I’ll tell you what would happen!” Alex continued on, his tone jovial and inviting, “Your nose would have been crushed. There wouldn’t have been a difference between a squashed tomato and your sniffer at that point. And who knows? Maybe Ronny wouldn’t have been satisfied with just that! After all, as long as we don’t kill you, we can do just about anything.”

Reaching behind him, to the back pocket of his trousers, Alex pulled out the small item that he was never without: a ivory pocket knife. It was about the size of his hand with a blade that was near the length of his middle finger. Holding it in front of the shit’s face, he let the blade spring out and smiled deviously when Parrish’s eyes grew to the size of saucer plates. Immediately, the pace of his breathing picked up. Sweat popped up on his waxy forehead, causing the already dirty strands of hair to stick to his skin. 

“Oh, the things I could do to you.” Alex whispered, his teeth bared. “It would start out small. A little piece of an ear, the very tips of your fingers, shallow slices on the bottoms of your feet, and that’s just what I could do with this knife. Do you know how easy it is to break a finger? Or a wrist? Let me clue you in: it’s no trouble at all. Just have to pull in the right direction and snap!” Alex tapped the side of the knife against the tip of Parrish’s nose, causing him to flinch and drag in a sharp breath through his nostrils, “It would just be little things at first. Small stuff we could easily patch up once the pain passes. But, we could always go bigger.”

Grabbing Parrish by the shoulder, he roughly rolled him over onto his stomach, reached down and grabbed hold of his bound hands. The shit immediately tried to yank away but there was nowhere for him to go. Gently rubbing one of the pads of his fingers, Alex cooed, “Next, I think, we could take one or more of these. One chop! And you can say bye-bye to your pointer,” he tapped the tip of the said finger, “then your middle,” another tap to the next finger, “then your ring,” tap, “then your pinky,” tap, “finally, your thumb.”

“Stop.” Parrish weakly rasped. 

“Ronny can, of course, grow ‘em back. It would take a while, it always does but you would get them back. And then, we could cut ‘em off all over again! Again, and again, and again, and again. Do you know what happens after you regrow fingers a bunch of times?”

“Stop!” Parrish begged, his voice wavering and thick with tears. 

“They get all gnarled and deformed.” Alex continued on, “Barely even useable. After that, well, it’d probably be a mercy to cut them off again so we’d move on to your other hand. Chop, chop, chop, over and over and over again, until the same thing happens. Next would be your toes - did you know you can only grow those back a couple of times before they become deformed? - then maybe we’ll move up to your face.”

“Stop, please! I understand! I understand!” Parrish sobbed. 

Satisfied, Alex rolled the shit back over, smiling triumphantly at the broken face that met his eyes. Fresh layers of tears and snot coated the shit’s face, glistening in the soft sunlight. All defiance had fled Parrish’s bloodshot eyes, leaving behind only terror and grief. Easily flicking the blade back into its holder, Alex stuffed it back into his pocket then held his hands out to show the shit that they were empty. 

“Now, I consider myself a good-natured fellow. I don’t like to employ violence unless it’s absolutely necessary so here’s another warning for you. Free of charge. While I may not do anything, I can’t say the same for my companions.”

Ronny loudly spat out a sunflower shell. Parrish’s eyes darted over to look at him through his periphery before shooting back over to Alex’s face. Settling his finger on the center of the shit’s forehead, he began to gently tap. Each time the pad made contact, Parrish flinched, his body jerking minutely. 

“I can’t guarantee that I would be able to stop them, or even want to. Let’s say you do something foolish, what motivation would I have to step in? And, as you’ve already seen, it doesn’t take a lot to get a reaction out of them so you can only imagine what would happen if you decide to do something stupid. Do you understand, Alin?”

Breathing hard, his pale nostrils flaring, Parrish stiffly nodded. 

“Good! Now, we’re getting somewhere! However, I don’t think you truly understand just yet. I can fix that, though - with a little demonstration.”

Leaning back, Alex stood, brushed off the seat of his trousers, stepped over to the shit’s side and quickly straddled his chest. Bracing his knees on either sides of Parrish’s shoulders, he stared down, unblinking, into his pale face as he slowly unbuttoned his trousers. Pushing the fabric aside, he purposefully pulled out his still soft cock and held it loosely in the palm of his hand. 

“Open your mouth.” He commanded softly. 

Parrish stared down silently at his cock for a moment, his lips trembling, tears hanging on the delicate edges of his eyelashes before he slowly, hesitantly did as Alex’s told him too. Inside the shit’s mouth were two lines of straight, near perfect white teeth. Resting in-between was a soft looking pink tongue that quivered involuntarily. Scooting forward just a little bit, Alex held the tip just over the shit’s open mouth. He felt a jerk race through the shit’s body and his jaw clenched as though he was fighting against the urge to snap his mouth closed. 

“I know what you’re thinking.” Alex said softly, “I know what your first instinct is. Bite. Once my dick is in there, you’ll want to chomp down, to drive your teeth into this sensitive flesh and I just wanna ask you. What do you think will happen if you do? Ronny can heal just about any wound so he can fix me up in no time. The motion would be worthless but you’ll still be punished.”

Another tremor ran through Parrish’s body at those last words. In those teary eyes, he could see that the shit was imagining all the horrors that could be inflicted on him if he decided to do something stupid. Feeling a little smile tugging at his lips, Alex continued, “Be good, though, and who knows? Maybe there will be a reward waiting for you. Now, how ‘bout you be a good boy and stick out your tongue?”

To his delight, Parrish immediately complied. Stretching his mouth open even wider, he slid that cute pink tongue out as though he were trying to catch a snowflake. His cock responded to that sight by getting half-hard. Settling the tip of his quickly hardening dick on the smooth, wet, hot surface of Parrish’s tongue, a smile spreading across his face when the shit convulsed, his eyes squeezing shut, Alex paused for a moment, resisting the urge to just piston his hips forward so he could bury his cock in that wide open mouth, then smacked his half-hard cock against that tongue a couple of times, shivering as each slap sent a wave of heat up from the base of his groin. 

After a few slaps, his cock was rock hard, a rod of steel in the palm of his hand. Precum had already begun to drip from the swollen head. Smearing it against the shit’s tongue, he cooed, “Tastes good, doesn’t it?”

His only response was a shaking intake of breath. He was half tempted to press that question but quickly decided against it. After all, that could always come later. Instead, he leaned forward, positioned his hands on a space of ground a little above the shit’s head and, finally, pushed his dripping cock into the shit’s mouth. He took it slow, letting himself relish in the feeling of wet heat closing in around his member. Once he was buried inside all the way up to the hilt, he paused for a moment, breathed out slowly then said in a low voice, “Suck me off.”

Parrish’s chest hitched, tears dripping out from the corners of his eyes but he obeyed. His lips tightened around the base of his cock as his cheeks hollowed in, applying a light suction to his member. Shuddering, pleasure zipping through his veins, Alex began to lightly thrust. He quickly discovered that Parrish was absolute shit at giving blowjobs but he was willing to let it slide, this time. It felt good enough, though he supposed it was more the domination aspect that was bringing the pleasure, rather than the shit’s deplorable techniques. Problem was, he didn’t know if it felt good enough to cum. It had been different to shove his dick into Parrish’s tight asshole - that hadn’t taken any talent from the scum so this was a little worrisome. 

The worry was quickly chased away, however, when he realized that all he had to do was step it up just a little. He had been taking it slow, enjoying the steady pace well enough so quickening the pace, making it a bit more brutal would probably do the trick. Repositioning his legs slightly to give himself better leverage, he picked up the pace to a nearly punishing pace. In and out, in and out, he shoved his cock into and yanked it out of the shit’s mouth, over and over again. Delighting in the dirty, lewd slurping noises coming from Parrish, along with muffled sounds of distress, Alex was relieved to find that taking it up a notch worked. Heat began to race along the surface of his skin. Sweat began to drip down his forehead and pool in all of the most uncomfortable places. Electric zaps of pleasure burned loudly in the base of his stomach. 

Unsurprisingly, he didn’t last long. Within a few of those hard, brutal thrusts, he was on the edge of orgasming and with one more, shoved particularly deep into the shit’s mouth, he came. Coming to an abrupt stop, he shuddered violently, a soft moan falling from from his mouth as he shot his load all over the shit’s tongue. Tingling fizzles spread out from the base of his groin, spreading up through his stomach and back. Not exactly the best orgasm he had ever had but still not the worse. 

Taking deep breaths, he slowly pulled out his cock until only the head was inside the shit’s mouth. Reaching down, he leaned back, brushed a sweaty lock of hair away from his waxy forehead and said slowly, “When I take my dick all the way out, you are going to keep your mouth open. Understand?”

Parrish nodded stiffly and sniffed hard. Alex stared down into his eyes for a moment more then let his cock slip out completely. Once again, the shit obeyed. His mouth hung open, slack jawed. Inside, his white jizz still coated his pink tongue. Swollen red lips trembled as the shit breathed in long, shuddering breaths. 

“Good boy.” Alex praised sweetly, “Now, close your mouth, swallow everything down, every last bit then show me.”

Parrish sobbed sharply, his face screwing up into a pained expression. Alex half expected him to not obey this time, that this was something that was taking it to a step that the shit was simply not capable of but, seeming to sense that there was no way out, Parrish slowly closed his mouth, his face twisting even further, and swallowed hard. Stroking his fingers against the shit’s temple, Alex commanded, “Now, open it up again. Let me see.”

When the shit did just as he was told, Alex was pleased to find he had swallowed down everything. There wasn’t a single trace left. Lightly patting the shit’s head in a mocking praising gesture, he cooed, “Good boy! Now, just one more thing. Say ‘that was delicious, thank you for the meal’.”

Every ounce of expression vanished from Parrish’s face, leaving behind just a blank mask. He stared up at Alex with empty eyes for a few moments before his lips shook slightly, clamped shut, opened again as though he were going to say something then slammed shut once again. He pulled in a deep breath through his nose, sniffed loudly then said in a strained, choked voice, “T-that was delicious, thank you for the meal.”

“Good boy.” Alex cooed, “You’ve been such a good boy, so how about we make a deal, huh? Do exactly as I tell you, and tonight, I’ll take you down to the river, where you’ll get a nice, warm bath. Be especially good, just the bestest boy, and I’ll have Ronny untie your legs and hands. See that big ole tree over there? We’ll tie just one hand to one of the branches, make it nice and loose so you can move around. Doesn’t that sound lovely?”

Parrish swallowed hard, “Y-yes, it does.”

“Now, are you going to do exactly as I say?”

“Yes.”

“Good! Good, good, good! Now, how about we test that?” Alex asked gleefully, abruptly standing. Reaching down, he gripped hold of Parrish’s shoulders and yanked him up into a sitting position. Smiling down vibrantly at him, he tilted his head back, gently wiped away sweat from his forehead and said, “Ronny, untie his hands.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea, little bird.” Ronny replied cautiously, “Just because he’s acting submissive doesn’t mean he isn’t a threat.”

“I know.” Alex replied cheerfully, “That’s why this is a test. If he behaves like the good little slut that he is, then he’ll be rewarded. If he tries something, I’m going to take him down to the river and hold his head under the water until he passes out. Maybe I’ll even do that a couple of times, just to prove my point. Heck, maybe I’ll have Otto fuck him while I hold his head under.”

Ronny snorted loudly, “Halfway tempted to do that regardless. Would be quite a sight.” 

With a soft groan, Ronny got up, strode over to them and produced a knife from a hidden pocket inside his jacket. In one quick motion, he sliced the binds holding Parrish’s hands away. They fell loosely by his side, where they hung limply for a moment before he slowly, cautiously placed them in his lap, watching both Alex and Ronny with nervous eyes. 

“There we go. Now - Ronny, hang around, you’re going to be needed - on to the next part. You’re going to do exactly as I tell you, right?”

Parrish nodded. 

“Good! Now, Ronny, take my place, stand in front of him.” Alex stepped aside so Ronny could do just that. Once he was in position, hands on his hips, staring down at Parrish with a cold, distant gaze, Alex continued, “Alright, now, Alin, say ‘my mouth pussy is still hungry! Please use your big, tasty cock and rape my slutty mouth pussy!!’ And you need to hold your mouth open, like this-” Slipping two fingers into his mouth, Alex hooked them around the corners of his lips and pulled in opposite directions. Once he was sure that the demonstration got his point across, he pulled his fingers out, smiled and said, “Stick out your tongue after you’re done talking, okay? You got that?”

With that same weird, blank expression, Parrish stared up at him for several long, silent seconds. Then, slowly, jerkily, he raised his hands to his mouth, slipped his fingers in and perfectly mimicked the motion Alex had just demonstrated. Leaning his head back, he looked up at Ronny and, with tears streaming down his cheeks, said in a muffled, garbled voice, “M-m-my mouth pussy is still h-h-hungry. Please u-use your big, t-tasty cock and rape my s-slutty mouth pussy.”

Ronny blinked, obviously unimpressed. Shifting his weight from one foot to another, he cocked his hips and said, “Pathetic. Try again, put more effort into it this time.”

“My mouth pussy is still hungry!” Parrish cried, his voice cracking, “Please use your big, tasty cock and rape my slutty mouth pussy!”

“Again.” Ronny commanded coldly. 

Parrish was quietly sobbing now. Dragging in a deep breath, he desperately whimpered, “Please, my mouth pussy is still so hungry! Use your big, tasty cock and rape my slutty mouth pussy!”

“Good boy.” Ronny said approvingly, “Still could use a lot of work but it's a good start. We’ll have you crying like the slut you are in no time at all but for now, that’s good enough. Look, see?” In one swift movement, he pulled out his rigid, fully hard cock and held it up in front of Parrish’s face, “Here’s that big, tasty cock you wanted. Made nice and hard by your pleas. Aren’t you happy?”

“Yes.” Parrish whispered tearfully. 

“Then, here’s your reward.” Ronny said sweetly before stepping forward and pressing the head of his cock through Parrish’s parted lips. Taking a firm hold of the shit’s head, he slid his long, thick cock all the way in until his nose was pressed firmly into the large mass of thick pubic hairs. Fresh tears streamed down from the corners of his eyes, dripping off of the line of his jaw. Thick gobs of saliva spilled out of the corners of his mouth, coating his chin and throat with a shiny layer of spit. His cheeks were dyed a brilliant shade of scarlet. 

“Isn’t it delicious?” Alex murmured, kneeling down beside Parrish. “I bet it is. The look on your face right now, it’s one of a bitch in heat. It’s one a bitch finally getting the screwing she desperately needs.”

“It’s one of a fucking slut.” Ronny grunted, tightly gripping hold of a fistful of Parrish’s dirty hair. 

Alex hummed in agreement before glancing down to the shit’s crotch. He had been so distracted by everything else he had completely forgotten to keep tabs on his arousal levels. The shit’s pants were still around his knees, leaving his cock area exposed. What he saw made a huge smile to spread across his face. Parrish must have had one hell of a masochist streak before that was only being made worse now because his member was currently standing up proudly, twitching every time Ronny thrust his cock deep into his mouth. 

“Look at that.” Alex said appreciatively, “Hard as a fucking rock.”

Reaching forward, he wrapped his hand loosely around his hot, hard cock and began to pump it in sync with Ronny’s thrusts. Pre-cum split from the swollen head, slipping down the slides, making it easier to stroke. Parrish’s eyes, which had been hazy and unfocused, now widened, startled, and rolled over to Alex. One hand fled from his hand, racing down to his crotch where he weakly grabbed hold of Alex’s wrist. Paying that no mind, he continued his ministrations, quietly urging the shit closer and closer to the edge of cumming. 

“I’m not gonna last much further.” Ronny snarled, his pace becoming quicker and more hectic. 

Neither was Parrish, that he could easily tell. Quickly deciding that it wasn’t quite time yet for that kind of reward for the piece of shit, Alex slipped his hand away and commanded, “Do not touch yourself. You do, and I’ll crush your dick.”

Ronny laughed under his breath then gasped sharply, throwing his head back, the tendons in his neck straining, his hips thrusting forward hard, burying his cock deep into the shit’s mouth. Parrish made a weird, muffled squeaking sound, his eyes widening even further. His adam's apple began to bob furiously as he swallowed down what had to be copious amounts of jizz pouring down his throat. Leaning close, Alex placed his mouth right by the shit’s ear and whispered, “Doesn’t his cum taste amazing? Your cock is twitching in happiness, you little slut. Pretty soon, you’ll never be able to get enough of a man’s cum. You’ll be begging for it. Now, make sure you swallow every last drop. Ronny was so gracious to provide you with a meal so you better not waste any, okay?”

After one more light thrust, Ronny let out a long, satisfied sigh and slipped his still hard cock free from the confines of Parrish’s mouth. A long string of saliva clung stubbornly to the head, making a hair strand thin bridge between his cock and the shit’s mouth. Even with the sudden abscence of a cock, the shit’s mouth continued to hang open, labored breaths rasping in and out from his weakly moving chest. The hand that was still holding his mouth open fell away, landing with a soft thud onto one of his thighs. 

“Say thank you, Alin.” Alex prompted him, sounding very much like a parent reminding a child. 

“Thank you.” Parrish said distantly, blinking slowly. 

“Do you want to come now, Alin?” Alex asked sweetly. 

Parrish nodded shakily. Leaning back onto his heels, Alex took a moment to wonder if he should just let the shit get himself off, help him out or find another fun way. After all, they were on a roll so why stop it here? Placing his chin in his hand, he frowned deeply, tossing the options around in his head, unable to pick one, when suddenly, Ronny looked up and said, “Good morning, Otto.”

Raising his head, he looked over to the tent to find that Otto had indeed emerged. As usual, his bedhead was something else to behold. The normally untamed curls stood up in an even more deranged fashion, creating a wild halo around his head. Underneath the mass of curls and tangles, his calm eyes gazed blearily at the scene in front of him. Scratching his stomach idly, he tilted his head and said, “If you were planning to have some fun with our little slut, you should have woken me up.”

An idea suddenly popped up in Alex’s mind. Smiling widely, he said, “Oh, I’ve got something special reserved for you!”

Otto raised an eyebrow at him but made no comment. Instead, he strode over, fingers going through his hair in an attempt to tame his mane. Turning back to Parrish, Alex said, “You wanna come, right?”

The shit nodded again. 

“Alright, then get back into the position Ronny had you in earlier. Ass up high in the air.”

Without a word, Parrish obeyed. Shambling forward, he got up onto his knees then lowered his shoulders to the ground. Limply resting his cheek on the grassy ground, he looked up at Alex as though asking ‘what next?’. Otto stopped behind him, his green eyes staring down at his exposed ass. 

“Spread your cheeks, hold them open and beg. Beg for Otto’s cock. Beg for it like a starving man begs for food. If you can do it right, you’ll be able to come. If not, I’m going to tie on my belts around the base of your cock and only let you come after we’ve fucked you til you’re unconscious.”

Parrish lips quivered, “What do I say?”

Alex shrugged noncommittally, “I’ve told you: beg. Beg like the slut you are. Beg for the cock you know you want. Beg to be violated until you can’t come anymore. You wanna come, don’t you? Then, beg.”

Breathing hard, the lethargy fleeing from his body, Parrish slowly reached behind him, took hold of his ass cheeks and, with a grimace on his face, spread them. Swallowing hard, he attempted to get some words out but they were nothing more than an awkward croak. Sniffling weakly, he whimpered, a desperate, pitiable sound, then said in a soft voice, “Please, shove your cock into my slutty, wet pussy.”

“Good start.” Otto said, his tone one of disinterest, “Keep going.”

“P-please violate my dirty, hungry pussy with your big cock! I feel so empty, my pussy is desperate for your thick meat! Mess me up, fill my ass with cum, abuse my hole and fuck me up!” 

“Keep going.” Otto murmured, his eyes now alight with heat and excitement. 

Parrish gasped a couple of times, his face bright red, then cried, “Stuff me with your fucking cock! Fill me up until your cum leaks out of my asshole! I need it, I need your cock, I want it!”

“Why?” Otto asked gently, slowly pulling open his pants. 

“Because I’m a fucking slut!” Parrish wailed, his hips wriggling desperately, “I’m a slut! I’m a cock hungry whore! My pussy is so hungry and empty, I need a cock stuffed into it to satisfy me!”

“Good boy.” Otto praised, his tone almost loving. Pulling out his fully engorged cock, he dropped to his knees in front of Parrish’s ass, lined the head of his dick up to his opening and, without hesitation, shoved it all the way inside. A high pitched squeal ripped its way out of the shit’s throat. His back arched as he threw his head back, eyes clenched shut, mouth wide open in a slackjawed gasp. Thick ropes of white jizz shot out from his erect cock, spraying onto his chest, stomach and the grassy ground. His whole body shuddered violently before he collapsed. Lying limply, his eyes still shut, the pace of his breathing calming down significantly, Parrish moaned weakly when Otto began to thrust into him roughly. 

Holding tightly onto his hips, Otto did just as Parrish had asked and used his hole until he came. When he was done, he slid his still rock hard cock out, flipped the shit over onto his back, ripped his pants off completely, pushed his dick back into his hole and fucked him a second time. By then, Parrish had recovered slightly and began to gasp, moan and mew in pleasure as he was rocked back and forth by the force of Otto’s thrusts. In-between his legs, his spent cock began to stand to attention once more, though the shit made no move to help it along. With a low groan, Otto came a second time but still wasn’t finished. From a nest of light colored curls, his glistening, rock hard cock still stood proudly. 

“Ronny, untie his legs.” He commanded roughly, idly stroking his own erection. 

“Yes, sir.” Ronny said, quickly moving forward to cut the numerous binds around Parrish’s legs. The second after he was finished, Otto grabbed him the shit by the arm, wrenched him into his lap, shoved his legs apart, wrapped one arm tightly around his midsection and thrust up into his hole. Parrish let out a loud cry, his head falling back, salvia dripping from his wide open mouth. Otto thrust a few times before pausing. Turning to look over at Alex, he said, “Come here.”

Quickly moving over, hoping that he’d be able to see some action too, since his cock was near about to burst inside of his pants, Alex opened his mouth to ask what Otto wanted him to do when he suddenly interrupted him by saying, “Put it in.”

“Where, boss? His mouth?”

“No, here.” Otto reached down and tapped one of Parrish’s asscheeks. 

“You’re already in there, though, boss.” Alex said in surprise. 

Otto smiled widely at him, his eyes dancing with lust, heat and an almost deranged emotion that if it were in the gaze of anyone else, it would have scared him but because it was Otto, all it did was send a bolt of intense heat down to his already weeping groin, “I know. Slut wants to be stuffed so we’ll stuff him til he fucking breaks.”

Nodding, his hands trembling with excitement, Alex clumsily pulled out his pre-cum coated cock, positioned it underneath Parrish’s hole and, after taking a deep breath, shoved it inside. This time, the shit howled, his entire body tensing up as he clamped down hard onto the two invading objects entering his ass. Jerking wildly in Otto’s hold, he shrieked incoherently, his twig invested hair flying as he shook his head forcefully. Otto held him firm, using his bigger size and superior strength to keep him in place. Inside, the pressure and heat was almost painful but the intense rush he felt from thrusting his cock into Parrish’s already stuffed full hole, stretching him wide open overwhelmed that discomfort and nearly made him feel dizzy with pleasure. For a second, he was nervous that he was going to immediately come but, somehow, he managed to hold on. Taking a deep breath, Alex snaked his arms around the shit’s waist, reached down and felt around until he found his weeping cock. Wrapping his fingers around the soaked shaft, he began to thrust up into his abused hole, shuddering with delight when the shit’s body harshly jolted, and began to pump his cock in time with his thrusts. 

“Ronny, take his fucking mouth.” Otto commanded, “Fill every one of this slut’s holes. Fuck his throat raw.”

“Understood.” Ronny replied from somewhere behind him. Not a moment later, Parrish’s shrieks were abruptly stopped and replaced by loud, lewd slurping noises. “There you go, suck it like a good whore. Such a good boy.”

“You doing okay, little bird?” Otto panted, his breathing uneven and quick. He had set a brutal pace, one that Alex couldn’t keep up with. The shit’s entire body was jostled around in his lap like a ragdoll. 

“I dunno if I can hang on much longer.” Alex gasped. At the base of his groin, he could feel his orgasm growing, a hot coil curling tighter and tighter, just waiting to spring loose. Sweat drenched his forehead and ran down his back in rivers. Inside his ears was a loud, steady humming. 

“Me either.” Otto replied, a smile in his voice, “Feels so fucking good. This hole is amazing. And I think our little slut here is just about to burst.”

“Not yet.” Alex cooed breathlessly. 

Slipping his hold down to the base of Parrish’s cock, he squeezed punishingly tight, effectively shutting down his impending orgasm. The shit wrenched his head off of Ronny’s dick, coughed hard and sobbed, “W-what? S-top-!”

Ronny roughly grabbed his head and shoved his cock back inside, grunting loudly as the shit’s mouth slid down all the way down to the base, “You’re not done yet. Do that again and I’ll rip your nose off.”

The shit whimpered loudly but obeyed, bobbing his head up and down on Ronny’s member. Thick ropes of saliva poured out of his mouth, soaking the front of his shirt. Ronny lightly thrust his hips forward, pushing his cock into the shit’s mouth but mostly let Parrish do the heavy work. Panting hard, blinking away the sweat dripping into his eyes, Alex struggled to keep his pace even, not even bothering in trying to match Otto, but knew that it wouldn’t be much longer for him. The pressure, the pleasure, it was all too much. And holding onto the shit’s cock, knowing that it had to hurt, that he must want to come so badly and that he must be experiencing such shame, such guilt, such embarrassment at being forced to beg for a strangers cock, at coming and wanting to come because of those violating cocks but being completely unable to stop the rampaging pleasure, the thick invading rods of meat stretching him open, fucking his ass and throat at the same time - that was amping up the near painful pleasure screaming through his veins to the point that he just couldn’t hang on any longer. 

Crying out through clenched teeth, Alex dug his fingernails into Parrish’s cock and sprayed his jizz all inside the shit’s abused, wide open hole. It was a bit shameful but he near about passed out as white hot pleasure thundered through him. Gasping hard, his body shivering violently, he coughed out, “Holy shit.”

Not a second after the words were about his mouth, Otto abruptly slammed his cock all the way up into Parrish, groaned out a long string of expletives then went slack. Ronny finished up just a couple thrusts later, spending a load of thick cum into the shit’s mouth with a low, sighing breath. Gripping tightly onto Parrish’s head, he whispered, “Suck out every last drop. Swallow everything down, now.”

Slowly slipping his cock out of Parrish’s abused, soft, loose hole, Alex fell back onto his butt, still breathing heavily. Despite the rigorous activity, he didn’t feel an ounce of exhaustion. If anything, he was eager and ready to maybe grab a quick bite, probably use the bathroom since he was quickly realizing that in his excitement, he had completely forgotten to do so then spend the rest of the day making that hole so loose that it stayed open. Brushing his sweaty hair out of his face, he looked up in time to see Ronny pull his glistening dick out, a small, approving smile on his broad face. Stepping away, he didn’t even bother stuffing it back into his pants, clearly thinking the same thing Alex was. 

Otto was the last to pull out. Gesturing for Alex to back up, he lowered Parrish to the ground, letting his cock slip out of his hole as he did so then leaned back to admire the shit laid out in front of him. His cock was still standing upright, twitching and pulsing in the cool air. In the soft sunlight, it practically glistened with pre-cum. Smiling widely, Otto reached over and lightly flicked the head, which caused Parrish to jolt and moan softly. 

“Can I, Otto?” Alex asked, sliding up to the shit’s side. 

“Course. Anything you want, my little bird.” Otto replied, leaning over to give him a quick, warm, dry kiss. 

Wrapping his hand around Parrish’s cock once more, Alex turned to look down into his face. Sloppy, that was the best way he could think to describe his expression, Sloppy, exhausted and desperately wanting. Begging eyes looked back up at him, though he couldn’t tell if he was begging for release or begging for this to not go any further. He hoped it was the latter. The longer the shit tried to fight this, the more entertaining it would be. 

“You got what you asked for, Alin. Now, say ‘thank you for using your thick, yummy cocks to satisfy my slutty, dirty pussies’.”

“Thank you for using your thick, yummy cocks to satisfy my slutty, dirty pussies.” Parrish said slowly. 

“Good! You’re almost there! Say ‘please recover quickly and abuse my needy, hungry holes with your cocks again!’ and make sure to spread your legs open wide so we can see your jizz filled hole, okay?”

Just as slowly as he had spoke, Parrish bent his legs, pulled them back until his thighs nearly touched his chest, fully revealing his red, swollen, twitching, jizz covered hole, “Please recover quickly and abuse my needy, hungry holes with your cocks again.”

Alex gave the shit’s cock a approving pump, then said, “And why do you want to be stuffed full of dicks, Alin?”

“Because I’m a cock hungry slut.” Parrish breathed, a single tear running from the corner of his eye. 

“Such a good boy.” Alex cooed approvingly, a lazy smile spreading across his face. Quickly leaning down, he popped the shit’s rock hard dick into his mouth. Sucking lovingly on the engorged head, gently tonguing the weeping slit, a shiver of satisfaction raced down his spine when Parrish gasped loudly, his hips jerkily thrusting upwards into the moist, hot cavern of Alex’s mouth. Sinking all the way down to the base, rubbing his tongue teasing along the underside, he very quickly coaxed him to release. With a loud keening cry, Parrish’s fingers dug into the ground, his hips raising up as his thighs trembled violently. Inside of Alex’s mouth, spurts of hot, bitter, salty cum sprayed over his tongue. He grimaced at the taste but made no move to pull off. Instead, he sucked out every last drop, until there was nothing left and the shit’s cock was rapidly softening. 

Then, he let it slip loose from his smiling lips. Leaning back, he opened his mouth to show Parrish his load still on his tongue. After making sure the shit had seen it, he quickly swallowed it down, struggling not to make a disgusted face and making a mental note that before he did anything - before bath, breakfast or bath - he was sucking off Degan and replacing the foul taste of the shit’s sperm with one he could actually stand. 

“Now, didn’t that feel good?” Alex asked sweetly, lightly stroking Parrish’s trembling thigh with the tips of his fingers, “See what happens when you just listen and do as you’re told? Now, since you’ve been such a good boy, how ‘bout we give you a little reward? What do you want, Alin?”

Parrish sniffed loudly and said in a strangled voice, “I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Of course! Ronny, could you take Alin somewhere private where he can relieve himself?”

“Do you wanna just go ahead and give him a bath?” Ronny suggested, stepped forward. He leaned down, took the shit by his arm and helped him to his feet. Parrish wobbled about, looking like he was going to fall at any moment but Ronny’s grip held him upright. 

“No,” Alex replied, standing himself, “he hasn’t quite earned that yet. I’d say he’s about halfway there. We still have so much more to do today, so much more training and helping him embrace his slutty self. Now, if our little whore can keep this behavior up, then there’s going to be a nice, warm, long bath waiting for him at the end of the day.”

Parrish started to sob quietly, his head hanging forward, dirty locks obscuring his eyes. Ronny nodded in understanding before firmly guiding the shit over to the tree line. They quickly disappeared behind one of the larger trees. Scratching his scruffy cheek, Otto stepped up beside him and said matter of factly, “I didn’t you were capable of something like that but I gotta tell you, it is really turning me on.”

Alex laughed, “Well, use that for what’s coming next. Save some of it for tonight, though.”

“Why? What’s happening tonight?”

Alex teasingly waggled his hips, “Oh, just figured that Parrish’s hole isn’t the only one you’d want to ravage. Thought that maybe you’d like to have me spit roasted between you and Ronny or Degan.”

A slow, lust laced smile spread across Otto’s handsome face. Wrapping one arm around Alex’s waist, he tugged him close, pressed a kiss against his temple and breathed hotly, “A day spent fucking a dirty slut until he weeps, and a night spent inside my favorite little bird? Oh yes, I would most definitely be up for that.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

Because Parrish was damn near comatose by the time the four of them were done with him, the reward of a good, nice bath was delayed until the next morning. Turns out, a day of being repeatedly thoroughly, roughly fucked by four men, two of whom had the stamina of a race horse really did takes it toll. It was quickly decided between them that dragging a half-conscious, near delirious, cum coated, sweaty man down to the river, bathing him, then dragging him all the way back was not at all appealing or realistic so the Fucker was left to recover overnight, which he hadn’t uttered a single complaint about, mostly because he passed out shortly after being left alone. 

By the next morning, Fucker was in desperate need of a bath. He had begun to stink like a rotting corpse. They had been able to smell him from inside of the tent - that was how bad it was. Otto passed the task of getting him bathed onto Alex, since it was his idea, so he gathered up all the necessary essentials: soap, hairwash, washrag, towels, even a shaving kit to get rid of the nasty stubble growing around the edges of Parrish’s jaw. Piece of shit might be their prisoner and temporary sex slave but that didn’t mean his hygiene going to be neglected. As long as he was in their possession, he would be clean...for the most part. 

Underneath the soft light of the rising sun, Alex walked Parrish down to the river, holding tightly onto the rope Ronny had tied around the shit’s wrists. In his back pocket was his pocket knife, ready to be pulled out at any moment if it was needed. There was also the razor, which rested on top of all the other supplies piled up in his tote. All precautions that he wasn’t really sure he needed. He didn’t think Alin would try anything but right now, it was only him and the Fucker - if he was going to try to run, now would, undeniably, be the best time. Surrounding them was immense forest, easy to lose someone in. They were a good enough distance from camp, where the three bigger, stronger men were, so if Alex got to shouting, it would take them a while to reach them. 

Honestly, though, he wasn’t sure Parrish would take this chance. Glancing at him over his shoulder, he took in the slumped shoulders, drooped head and shuffling steps. This was not the appearance of a man still holding into hopes of escape. Though, it probably wasn’t a good idea to assume. Jumping to the conclusion that the Fucker had officially given up because of how he was presenting himself was, most likely, a very stupid idea. Might actually be what Parrish was waiting for. One of them would drop their guard, and that was when he’d act. Course, there was no guarantee that his actions would result in positive results. Still, panic made men stupid. And really, he couldn’t entirely shoo away the feeling that she shit was going to try anything. 

Not yet, at least. Regardless, he knew he should be on his guard. Panic made men stupid, and dangerous. If Parrish did decide to try something, it could end up being too much for him to handle on his own. Fucker looked pathetic at the moment but Alex reminded himself that he couldn’t forget that this was a renowned murderer. And not one who passively killed, either. No, those bound hands were ones that had crushed necks, punched in teeth, shattered bones, and horrifically mutilated his victims. While he had a feeling that Parrish wouldn’t try anything, instinct was hard to silence. It whispered cautiously, don’t trust the fucker. Not until it was one hundred percent certain that he was shattered beyond repair. 

He wasn’t really sure what the river was called. It showed up on maps, but only as a nameless squiggle. The locals called it something long, complicated, and not worth remembering. Otto knew it - that was all that really mattered. Pretty standard when it came to rivers. Kind of pretty, a bit brown. Something about being there early in the morning, while the sun was steadily rising in a clear, expansive blue sky lent an extra oomph of atmosphere he was sure would be lost when the magic of sunrises and sunsets were lost. 

Tugging Parrish down to the shore, moving carefully across the slippery grass, he said breezily, “Alright, let’s get you washed up. Does this look like a good spot?”

Parrish nodded without looking up. When Alex came to a stop, he continued walking till he reached the river’s edge. Clumsily lowering himself down until he was sitting on the shore, he tugged off his muddy boots then stood to remove his trousers. Once he stood stark naked, pale skin glistening in the soft light, he stepped gingerly into the water then slowly, carefully, got back into a sitting position, holding his hands above the water so that the bind around his wrists didn’t get wet. A small content sigh slipped free from his swollen, red lips as he relaxed into the water. It was probably frigid but Fucker didn’t seem to care. 

Plopping down behind him, Alex retrieved the supplies from his tote, lined them up on the grass, and said, “We can do this one of two ways. I can wash you or I’ll cut the ropes so you can wash yourself. Which one?”

There was no response for a moment then Parrish cautiously held his hands out to Alex. Flipping open the razor, he did just that but before the Fucker could slip away, he lashed forward with one hand and grabbed a handful of greasy, nasty hair. Cruelling yanking his head back until their eyes met, he pressed the sharp edge of the razor against Alin’s neck. Inside his trousers, his cock twitched excitedly when the shit’s eyes widened in panic and fear. Good, that was the kind of reaction he liked seeing. Not just because it was erotic but also because it was an indication that Parrish understood the position he was in. 

Smiling sweetly, he said, “I’m not going to kill you if you try something. Instead, I think I might see what it feels like to fuck an open wound. Do you want to find out what that feels like, Alin?”

Lips trembling, a lot of color gone from his face, Parrish shook his head best he could, “No, I don’t.”

“Then, what are you not going to do, Alin?” Alex asked, pulling the blade back far enough that the piece of shit could see it. 

“Try something.” The shit whispered, eyes darting down to the glinting blade, “I’m not going to try something.”

“Good boy!” Alex released the hold on his hair, and did a slight shooing motion, “Go on, then. Get yourself cleaned up. Take as long as you want but don’t move from that spot.”

Parrish remained frozen in place for a long second, looking too scared to actually move. Swallowing hard, the pace of his breath shallow and uneven, he finally picked up the washrag and soap, turned back around, and set about getting himself all cleaned up. He scrubbed hard at his skin for a bit, then paused. Alex watched his shoulders rise high as he pulled in a deep breath. 

“May I get on my knees?” Parrish asked, voice hesitant. 

“Why?”

“I want to clean down there.” The statement was given haltingly and so quietly that Alex could hardly hear him. 

“Oh, your hole!” Alex smiled widely when Parrish flinched at the word ‘hole’. Course he would want to clean down there, made complete sense. There still had to be a ton of jizz inside of him from yesterday - plus, a considerable amount on his ass and thighs. He knew from experience that dried semen was incredibly itchy, and it was uncomfortable to have it inside for long periods of time. Still, not there was really any reason to be removing it. More was just going to replace what had been taken away. Not his call, though. Parrish had been promised a good bath, and if that was something he wanted to clean, then it was allowed, “Yeah, that’s fine. Move slow, alright? Don’t want me to think you’re up to any funny business, do you?”

Parrish shook his head. In slow motion, he shifted onto his knees, holding his arms out straight so his hands were visible. Eventually, those hands disappeared underneath the surface of the water as he set about awkwardly cleaning out his cumole. It was a little disappointing to watch. Fucker was facing away, he couldn’t see his fingers actually going in, and he was quiet throughout. There wasn’t even so much of a twitch from his cock. Despite that, it had awakened a desire inside of im. Next time, he would need to find a way for the shit to do this, cleaning out the cum of the men who raped him, but in a way that let him see everything. Of course, there would be a considerable amount of jeering and leering from him, maybe accompanied by some nipple play or handjob to connect pleasure back to what was probably, currently, an unpleasant task for Parrish. 

A loud gasp from Alin wrenched his attention back to the present. For a split, wonderful moment, he thought the shit had discovered his prostate, and the gasp was one of startled pleasure. Already, his mind was racing with mocking jabs but when he fully focused, he found his first thought had been wrong. Parrish was flat on his butt, shrinking down into the water as though he was trying to hide underneath it. He was looking to the other side of the river. Alex followed his gaze and immediately found what, or rather, who was causing that reaction. 

An orc was looking at them from the opposite sure. What became obvious immediately was that the piece of shit’s reaction was dumb and ignorant. Anyone with half a brain cell would have been able to tell the orc was an Uu’lwag, one of the ‘high breeds’. A race of magnificent warriors, who had absolutely no relation to their monstrous cousin, the Gu’wag, who they, unfortunately, shared a common name with. That probably didn’t matter to Parrish, though. He imagined it didn’t matter to the fucker - an orc was an orc. Despicable. Absolutely nothing similar between them. They didn’t even look similar. Uu’lawg were, approximately, ten million times more attractive than Gu’wag, and this one pushed that number up to eleven million. 

Raising a hand in greeting, Alex called, “Dee’an!”

He was rewarded for using a Uu’lwag greeting with a bright, dashing smile and a wave in return, “Dee’un!” The orc called in response, “The day finding you well, my friend?”

“Quite well, thank you for asking. Where is the Goddess leading you, migala?”

The orc laughed, a big, beautiful, hearty sound that filled up the still morning air, “Nowhere at the moment. I am still waiting for her call. It’s rare to see people out here. Are you a hunter?”

“Of a sort.”

“Bounty?”

“Exactly so.”

“What guild?”

“Acolytes, Branch of Grim.”

“Ish’yah!” The orc cried excitedly, “I am of the Acolytes too, Branch of Fire!”

Alex’s eyes widened in surprise. Oh, Degan was going to be so freaking jealous. He practically idolized the Branch of Fire, wanted to be on it for years before he got assigned, officially, for life to the Grim Branch, which really wasn’t that surprising. It was damn near impossible to get accepted onto the Branch of Fire. Of the thousands of candidates that applied every cycle, less than a handful got accepted every ten cycles. Even then, there was no guarantee of being accepted into a Family. Though, he supposed the accomplishment of just getting onto the Branch of Fire was good enough for some. He’d also heard that a lot of Hunters on that branch tended to be lone wolves - no families, no associations, just wandering, taking jobs and occasionally reporting back. 

“May I come over there?” The orc called, pulling Alex out of his thoughts. 

Parrish furiously shook his head, shooting Alex a panicked look over his shoulder but he blatantly ignored him. Smiling widely, he called in return, “Of course! I don’t know where a bridge is, though!”

The orc smiled mischievously, showing off his sharp teeth as he did so, which sent a noticeable, excited shiver running down Alex’s spine. As Fucker whimpered, he wondered how it would feel to have those teeth clamping down down onto his thigh or shoulder. If he had to risk a guess, he’d be prompted to say that it’d probably feel really fucking good. Might be the right time to stretch his charm, the greatest weapon he had, to see if he could talk his way into a night spent with the gorgeous orc. First, though, fella had to get over to him. Truth be told, he wasn’t even sure there was a bridge spanning the river. Like the orc had said, there weren’t often people out here and this was a nameless span of water so why put a bridge where no one was going to use it? Fella could probably cross it on foot - he was tall enough that the water would only come up to his chest at the deepest level. 

He supposed that was what the orc was planning on doing since he was moving towards the water’s edge. However, to Alex’s shock, instead of stepping into the water, the orc stepped directly onto it. Mouth falling open, his eyes jumped up to the fella’s mouth, and was even furthered shocked to see it was moving at all. With a confident stride, the orc started making his way over to them, walking across the swaying currents of the water as though it were any other solid land. Magic, obviously, but that shit had to be extremely high-tiered. And he was doing it without a single Word spoke, No chant, no command, nothing. Just stepped out into the water like it was nothing at all to do so. He hadn’t even been aware that was possible. High-tiered spells weren’t cast without speaking the Word but this orc, this amazing fella, had obviously done just that. 

So, this was the power of someone on the Branch of Fire. Degan talked often about how powerful those on that branch were, but he never fully realized how true that was until now. Seeing is believing, after all. There was something else he understood as well: if this was the kind of thing expected from those who want a seat on the Branch of Fire, Degan was never, ever going to get that invite. None of them would. Not even Ronny, who’s talent in magic had been unparalleled in Alex’s eyes up until now, stood a single chance. What he was watching, this had to be impossible and yet, it was playing out in reality. 

“You have a very cute face.” The orc commented as he reached Parrish, who immediately shrunk back with another wimper, his body noticeably trembling. 

Heat flooded his cheeks. It felt very odd to be complimented so openly by someone so obviously powerful. Not that he didn’t appreciate it, though. He did, very much so. Clearing his throat, he struggled to his feet, went to hold out a hand for the orc to shake but stopped midway when the fella stopped by Parrish’s side. Thick eyebrows knit together in confusion. Leaning down, he stared intently into the fucker’s face for a moment then looked back up at Alex. 

“Is this Alin Parrish? The wanted murderer?”

“Yes, he is.” Alex replied, albeit a bit nervously. It hadn’t occured to him before, mostly because he was distracted at first by how gorgeous the orc was then by his incredible magic, but he wasn’t really sure what someone on the Branch of Fire would do if they found out a lower branch was, technically, harboring a fugitive. 

“Why is he all the way out here with you?” The orc stepped up onto the shore. 

He was much taller than Alex originally thought. The back of his head was resting on his shoulders by the time he managed to make eye contact with him. Not surprisingly, he was bulky, muscular and just plain ole big. Fella would make Ronny look like a dwarf if they stood side by side. As Alex stared up at him, he felt a strange mixture of attraction and nervousness. He was very handsome, very much his type but he was also a complete stranger who was higher in rank, obviously very powerful and strong, and who might not think twice about knocking his head from his shoulders with a single swipe of one of those broad arms. 

Which meant, it probably was not a good idea to lie, “My Family captured him two days ago inside the town of Belger. He’s been in our custody since then.”

The orc stared down at him for a moment before slowly leaning down until Alex didn’t have to strain so much to make eye contact. Smiling warmly, he gently said, “You need not fear me. Regardless of your reasoning, my intention could not be further from harming you or your Family.”

Flushing with guilt and embarrassment, Alex fought against the urge to drop his eyes and stuttered, “I apologize, I didn’t mean to offend-”

The orc waved a dismissive hand, “No offense was taken. I am much bigger than you, and you just witnessed what I am capable of. If our positions were switched, I would feel the same.”

Forcing the tension in his shoulders to relax, he replied, hoping to make things a little less awkward, “My name is Alexander DeGuile. My Family is Grim Dust. I was welcomed into their arms three years ago.”

“It is good to meet you, Alexander DeGuile.” The orc pronounced his name slowly, as though he was tasting each syllable. 

“Just Alex is fine. That’s what everyone calls me.” He smiled lopsidedly. 

“It is good to meet you, Alex. I am Duma Sunodagh Oagundag Ig Xomoku Umruigig Prikdarok Wilatug Rogan Mul Olur Gulrn Vrothu Varkgorim Azuku. Rogan for short. My Family is Fire Helix. I was welcomed into their arms seventeen years ago.”

Heart thudding hard in his chest, he spoke in one long, rushed breath, rushing so that he didn’t forget anything, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t mess up, “It is good to meet you, Duma Sunodagh Oagundag Ig Xomoku Umrugig Prikdarok Wilatug Rogan Mul Olur Gulrn Vrothu Varkgorim Azuku.” 

“Well done!” Rogan praised with a wide grin as Alex gasped for air, “Your pronunciation was spot on as well. I am very impressed. You didn’t need to do that, though. I appreciate the thought, nonetheless. Not many try to remember beyond whatever we choose to go by.”

Bashfully tugging on a lock hair, quite proud of himself and pleased that he was able to impress Rogan, Alex grinned back at him, “A friend from home always told me the fastest way to make friends with an orc is to remember the full name they gift to you.”

“Your friend was correct. Now, Alex, if I may ask.” Rogan gestured at Parrish, who was still in the water, warily watching their interaction. He flinched violently at Rogan’s movement, “Practically all the second and third Branches are looking for this vile excuse for a living being. Your Family has captured him so why hasn’t he been taken back to face execution?”

Alex hesitated for a moment, then slowly ventured, “We were given two weeks to bring him back so it was decided that up until that point, we would inflict our own brand of punishment because we figured, nothing the officials could do would make up for what he has done.”

He halfway expected a stern lecture so it was pleasantly surprising when Rogan nodded understandably, “I see. Many probably would have done the same. Doubt the officials care either way, though they might be pulling their hair out from worry that this monster is still on the loose.” Rogan glanced down at Parrish once more then commented, “I see only old injuries. Nothing inflicted recently. You say punishment but what specifically is your Family doing?”

Once again, he hesitated, mentally fumbling around for the right thing to say. Not finding anything that would make it sound better than it was, he took a deep breath, and finally ventured forward, knowing full well that revealing what Grim Dust was doing could get them into some major trouble, “We’re giving him a taste of his own medicine.”

Rogan didn’t seem to immediately understand. He stared down at Alex vacantly, as though waiting for a continuation but when none came, he tilted his head slightly, blinked then returned his gaze back down to Parrish. A few moments of awkward silence followed before Rogan simply said, “Oh.”

Before the dread that was rising into his chest at that little omission could get to be too big, it was stopped when Rogan suddenly grinned. However, this grin was much different than the ones directed at him. The way Rogan was looking at Parrish was like how someone would look at a delicious meal. It a way, his expression was one of vicious, naked delight. Chuckling deep in his throat, a rusty sound that probably was horrific to Parrish but gorgeous to Alex, Rogan knelt down, reached out with one huge hand and lightly gripped the fucker’s chin, raising his head up slightly so their eyes could meet. 

“So, this is the fate of one of the most prolific killers we’ve seen in years. The Family will absolutely adore this. You said you’ve only had him for two days?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Alex responded with a mental sigh of relief. 

“What have you gotten him to do in those two days?”

Alex nearly launched into an explanation but quickly decided that a demonstration would be so much better. Stepping forward so that the fucker had a better view of him, he bent over, smiled sweetly as his and Parrish’s terrified eyes locked, and said, “Stand up, Alin.”

Piece of shit did exactly that, looking more than a little relieved to no longer have Rogan touching him. Holding his body weight uncomfortably, visibly shaking, he nervously glanced at Alex, clearly waiting for whatever was coming next. Straightening himself, he planted his hands on his hips, kept the sweet smile in place but made sure his eyes didn’t communicate the same feeling, and said, “Get out of the water, Alin.”

Parrish did, shifting away from Rogan as he stepped out. 

Alex pointed at a patch of grass a couple paces behind them, “Walk over there, then get on your hands and knees.”

He knew where this was going. Alex could tell that clear as day. The way he hurriedly glanced between him and the patch of grass, clearly weighing the option of obeying or disobeying, wanting to disobey, wanting to say no because he had to know how this was going to end but understanding at the same time that was trapped. It wasn’t just Alex anymore. If it was just him, piece of shit might try something. Now, an immensely powerful orc had joined them, and Parrish was obviously terrified of him. No, piece of shit wasn’t going to try anything. He knew that, he knew that Alex knew that he wouldn’t. 

Swallowing hard, obviously coming to the decision that whatever was coming would be better than whatever Rogan could do to him, Parrish stiffly walked over to the indicated patch of grass. Already sniffling a bit, he lowered himself onto his hands and knees, then went still, awaiting his next instruction. 

“Put your chest and shoulders on the ground, Alin.”

Fucker did just that. 

“Now, spread yourself wide open so we can see and tell Rogan what you are.”

There was no hesitation. Shakily, Parrish reached around to his backside, gripped hold of his rounded, lush cheeks, and spread them apart to reveal his squeaky clean, pink hole, and said in a low, thick voice, “I am a cock hungry slut.”

“Good boy.” Alex praised, “Now, tell Rogan what you love.”

“I love having huge, yummy cocks shoved up into my hungry, dirty, slut pussy.”

“Just your pussy, Alin?”

Parrish audibly sobbed, “No, my pussy and my throat pussy too. I love having cocks shoved deep into both. I love having both stuffed full of big, thick, yummy cocks.”

“Such a good boy.” Alex cooed, then looked up at Rogan, who was staring at Parrish with obvious hunger gleaming in his red eyes. Feeling more than an ounce of pride, Alex triumphantly said, “That’s just the surface. Our plan is to make him actually believes everything he’s saying before we take him in.”

“Delicious.” Rogan breathed, greedily licking his lips. Glancing down at Alex, he raised his eyebrows slightly and asked in common Orc, “Just for your Family?”

It felt like his cheeks would break from smiling so widely. Slowly shaking his head, he replied back in common Orc, “For anyone, everyone.”

“May I?” Rogan continued in common Orc. 

A shudder of excitement raced down his spine, “Be my guest.”

Rogan dropped the bag from his shoulder, then started to unbuckle his belt. Sneakily glancing down, he found that there was already a considerable, noticeable bulge. Hiding underneath the nondescript trousers was one hell of a monster, he could already tell. Without a doubt, Rogan was going to out-size Otto. His own cock reacted to the thought, twitching as blood began to flow down to the needy organ. Stepping back, more than content to just watch the show, Alex gave one more command, “Alin, do not move. You know what will happen if you do.”

Parrish sobbed loudly, body shuddering violently. When Alex looked back, Rogan had gotten his pants undone. What sprang up from the confines of his trousers far exceeded his expectations. He had been correct in his assumptions that it would be a monster but had seriously underestimated just how big it would be. Standing proudly from between the folds of Rogen’s trousers was an immense monster with thick, pronounced veins and a fist sized head. Drool began to gather in his mouth as he stared down at it. That was a cock he could easily envision himself worshipping. He actually felt a little jealous that Parrish got to have that beauty inside of him. Hopefully, though, there might be a chance for him later on. With a dick like that, he would beg for it if need be. 

In the meantime, though, he wanted Parrish to see what was about to be shoved inside of him. Striding over to the Fucker, he reached down to grip a handful of still dirty hair, dragged him up and turned him around until he got a full eyeful of Rogan’s glorious cock. The moment he saw it, Alin began to violently shake his head, eyes going wide with fear, mouth flapping as he began to chant, “No. Impossible. No. Impossible. No. Impossible.”

“Well, he does have a point.” Rogan admitted with a grin, “Thankfully, though, I have something that will make it possible.”

Rogan retrieved a vial filled with green liquid from his bag. Popping open the lip, he poured some out onto the palm of his hand then smeared it all over his huge, rock hard dick. Nothing visible happened but he seemed satisfied. Snapping the lid closed, he tossed the vial aside without a second look. Once again taking on that confident stride, he swaggered over to Parrish, who Alex immediately released. Fucker dropped down to the ground with a yelp. Panting hard, sweat streaming down his face, eyes wide with desperate fear, fucker seemed to temporarily forget the threat of violence and started to crawl away, trying to get away from Rogan but was stopped dead when Rogan grabbed hold of one leg. Dragging him back as he sobbed and babbled incoherently, Rogan smiled a bit like the cat that caught the canary as he took a few moments to just take in Parrish’s distress. 

Sitting down beside them, his own cock now painfully hard and begging to be released from its confines, Alex watched with bated breath, eagerly anticipating what was coming next. Flipping Parrish onto his side so that he was facing Alex, Rogan pushed his leg up as far as it could go, fully revealing his hole to him. Using his other hand, he guided the massive head of his dick to the fucker’s tiny hole. Shaking his head violently, hair swinging in a wild whirlwind, Parrish struggled against his hold but it was fruitless. If he couldn’t fight off Otto, there was no way he could fight off an orc. 

“Can you see alright?” Rogan asked, directly the question at Alex. 

He considered his positioning for a moment then scooted closer. Rogan clearly didn’t mind an audience. If anything, he seemed to be enjoying the fact that Alex was there, which worked fine for him. He wanted to see every single inch of that dick being shoved into the fucker’s hole. He wanted to see it stretch far beyond its limits. He wanted to watch as Parrish realized that yesterday’s double penetration episode was a walk in the park compared to what was about to happen. He was going to beg for double penetration after this if it meant he didn’t have to be fucked by an orc ever again. 

“Slow or fast?” Rogan asked, grinning devilishly, remarkably composed. 

“Slow.” Alex responded, not very composed himself and probably showing it, “Make him feel every single goddamn inch.”

“Can I kiss you?” Rogan asked out of nowhere, leaning closer to him, gaze clearly on his lips. 

Sputtering, he responded with a far too quick, eager, vigorous nod, face flushing a violent shade of red. Oh yes, oh hell yes, kissing was one hundred percent a-okay with him. Rogan chuckled warmly, leaning down even further as Alex pushed himself up, and pressed a warm, gentle kiss against his lips, obviously being mindful of his sharp teeth. A moment later, Parrish was screaming bloody murder. Jerking away, he was given a split second to look down and see the very tip of that huge head disappearing inside of the fucker before Rogan swooped down to kiss him again. 

“He’s so tight.” Rogan whispered against his lips. 

“Does it feel good?”

“It does. He trying to push me out. That just makes me want to break him even more.”

A shiver rushed down his spine, all the way to his dick. Slipping away, he licked the taste of Rogan from his lips, drawing it into his mouth and swallowing it down. A completely distinct flavor than Otto’s, Degan’s or Ronny’s but just as delicious. He could easily get addicted to it. Rogan seemed hesitant to let him go, and momentarily looked torn between Alex and Parrish. To alleviate his conflict a little, Alex looked down at where his dick’s head was just barely inside the fucker with obvious anticipation on his face. 

Clearly taking the hint, Rogan began moving again, pushing forward as Parrish wailed loudly. Slowly, centimeter after centimeter, inch after inch was sunk into his abused hole. It stretched impossibly as the diameter of Rogan’s cock steadily increased. Whatever the substance Rogan had coated his dick with was, it was making entry a bit easier but obviously wasn’t making any of this easier for Parrish. Just from the sounds he was making, all of this was probably unbearable. 

It was utterly divine to watch. 

Eventually, Rogan’s pubic bone was resting snugly against Parrish. A shudder raced through his large body. He let out a shaky breath, eyes falling closed as he took a moment to enjoy the feeling of being completely sheathed in hot tightness. Sweat stood out boldly on his smooth, wide forehead. Parrish was in agony; Rogan was in euphoria. 

“I’m going to fuck you senseless.” He said softly, opening his eyes. Almost mimicking Alex, he smiled sweetly, reached down to brush a lock of dirty hair away from Parrish’s pale, sweaty face then began to roughly thrust. From the getgo, he set a hard, cruel pace, slamming his hips against Parrish as he pulled his dick almost all the way out just to shove it all the way back in, viciously forcing open his hole over and over again as the muscles inside surely clamped down in a desperate attempt to keep him out. Shrieking at the top of his lungs, dick flopping around from the force of the thrusts, Parrish clawed at anything he could reach: grass, himself, Rogan. Tears streamed down his face. Saliva coated his chin and throat. Bloodshot eyes rolled around wildly in their sockets. When he wasn’t shrieking, his teeth were clenched together in an anguished grimace. 

“It hurts!” He howled, his voice already hoarse, “My stomach! You’re going to burst my stomach! You’re going to rip me apart! It hurts! It hurts! STOP!”

Rogan chuckled, red eyes glimmering with hazy lust, “Your mouth says that it hurts but your cock is saying otherwise. Be honest, Alin - you love this. You love being broken, being fucked.”

Fucker’s cock was fully erect, standing up straight from a nest of curly pubic hair. With every thrust, it spurted out precum and twitched violently. Giving the head a light flick, Alex grinned as Parrish gasped loudly, body shuddering. Was this fucker actually a masochist? Had the training he had been involved with in the past two ways already started to mold him into someone that got aroused even when a massive cock was shoved inside his unprepared hole? Or was the substance Rogan had coated his cock with some kind of aphrodisiac? He had a feeling it might be a combination of all three options. 

“No! No!” Parrish wailed, “That’s not true! The liquid! The liquid! You poisoned me!”

Oh, looked like he hadn’t been the only one who came to that conclusion. Rogan chuckled once more, though this time it was noticeably darker and rustier. Glancing up, Alex shivered at the expression on the orc’s face. It reminded him of the way Otto looked sometimes: hungry, triumphant, almost mean in some ways. Just as it suited Otto, it looked perfect on Rogan’s face as well. Abruptly leaning down, Rogan placed another kiss against his lips and asked breathlessly, “Can you get the vial from my bag, please?”

Nodding mutely, Alex scrambled over, retrieved the vial and scooted back over, placing it in Rogan’s outstretched hand, glancing in anticipation between it and Parrish. For the moment, the thrusting had been paused. Breathing heavily, face red and sweaty, piece of shit watched with a cautious, confused gaze as Rogan popped open the lid once more, then unceremoniously gripped hold of the front of Alex’s pants, yanked them back until there was a gap between his stomach and the fabric, and poured the rest of the contents inside the vial directly into his underwear. He jumped slightly in surprise, but made no attempt to move away. 

One thing happened: his dick shrank a little when the cold liquid splashed against it. That was it, absolutely nothing else occured. There was no heat becoming intensified, no pleasure suddenly erupting in the base of his stomach, nothing. Just to make extra sure, he slipped his hand into his soggy underwear, wrapped his hand around his wet cock and smoothed the liquid over it. He didn’t even get any harder. All he succeeded into doing was making his dick extra slippery. 

“It’s just lube.” He commented neutrally, pulling his hand out of his pants and flicking the access liquid off his fingers. Leaning back, he looked down at Parrish, and smiled, “Might as well just be water.”

“You’re lying.” The Fucker whispered, his eyes huge. 

“Do I look like I’m lying?” Alex asked, leaning close so that the piece of shit could clearly see his composed face. “Be honest, Alin. You know I’m not.”

“You’re lying!” Parrish roared, sending a spray of spit flying everywhere. Breathing hard, face somehow even redder than before, Fucker tried to get up but was immediately shoved back down by a large, firm hand, “Take it out! Take your disgusting orc penis out of me!”

Rogan laughed loudly, yanked Alex back over to him and took a moment to gently wipe Fucker’s saliva from his face. Flushing at the gesture, Alex whispered in common Orc, “Is it just lube?”

“It is.” Rogan replied, grin widening, “All it has it in is a bit of muscle relaxant. It doesn’t amplify pleasure in the slightest.”

“So, he really is just a slut.” Alex commented gleefully, reaching down to give Fucker’s twitching cock a teasing pump, which made him jolt and gasp loudly, “Being raped by a huge dick and you’re like this.”

“Shut up, you-” Whatever Parrish was going to follow that up with was abruptly cut off when Rogan, suddenly, rolled him over onto his stomach, gripped his asscheeks in a punishingly tight grip, pulling them apart so his ravaged hole was completely visible, and began to thrust again, shoving his huge cock into Fucker’s already stretched out ass. Digging his fingers into the soft ground, Parrish gasped, sobbed, groaned and howled as his insides were stirred up, messed up and bored into. Leaning against Rogan’s side, eyes glued to the scene playing out in front of him, Alex ignored his own erection, and just listened to the lewd sucking sounds, the sound of Alin gasping it hurt, that it didn’t feel good in one breathe and then wailing in obvious pleasure in the next. 

Eventually, he wasn’t content with just sitting by. Lightly tugging on Rogan’s arm, he asked softly when the orc turned to look down at him - a lot of the composure had faded away now, replaced with blatant heat and lust, “Can you turn him over onto his back?”

“Of course, mi’engi.” Rogan breathed, leaning down for a quick kiss. 

In one smooth, graceful movement, Rogan took hold of Fucker’s trembling hips, flipped him over onto his back, and began to thrust once more as Alex slipped away from his side, scooting over to Parrish’s head. It was obviously becoming harder and harder for the piece to shit to hold onto the notion that it didn’t feel good, that it only hurt. Flushed a deep red, positively soaked with sweat, hazy, conflicted eyes stared upwards, teeth clenched tightly shut as hard, short pants pushed through the gaps, Alin looked like a man hanging onto his last sense of sanity. Scooting up close to him, Alex took hold of his chin, turned his head towards him and smiled, “Be honest, now. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

“Fuck you!” Parrish grounded out, then gasped loudly, throwing his head back, tendons standing out in his thin throat as Rogan thrust up particularly hard. His back arched upwards, fingers dug even deeper into the grass, and his cock twitched noticeably. Gasping hard, tears sliding from his swollen eyes, Parrish dropped back to the ground. 

“Now, now,” Alex soothed, “you know what dishonestly gets you.”

To his surprise, the piece of shit settled a cold, hard gaze on him, “Fuck you. I’d rather be skinned alive than to ever admit this disgusting orc’s penis is making me anything other than horror!”

Ooh, still some fight left. Still a lot of fight, actually. Instead of irritating him, that only made him more excited. What fun would it be if he broke too easily? Wasn’t all the enjoyment in slowly watching him shatter? Being forced to succumb to pleasure, forced to say lewd things as big cocks made use of his hole like he was nothing more than a fucktoy, then coming back to himself, realizing everything he’s done and said, and having to reconcile that with the, obviously, prideful view of himself, and having that done over and over and over again until he fucking shattered - there was nothing better than that. It would boring otherwise so this newfound determination Parrish was showing to be difficult, to be defiant, to stand against them and hold firm to whatever dignity he had left, it only made him want to break him even more. 

But, he couldn’t do it alone. Slipping back over to Rogan, he placed a hand on his arm, and smiled widely when he looked down at him, “Want to have some fun?”

“Of course, mi’engi. What do you have in mind?”

“Do you have some magic that could prevent him from coming?”

Rogan gave him a look that said ‘uh yes, of course, who do you think I am?’ but made no comment as he reached down to Parrish’s swollen, dripping dick, wrapped his hand around it, making it disappear entirely, tapped his pointer finger then asked, “I need a command to give him that will allow him to come.”

Alex thought about it for a moment then felt his smile take on a devilish tilt, “The command is ‘I’m coming from a yummy orc penis fucking me. A yummy orc penis is making me feel so good that I’m going crazy. I want to be fucked by this yummy orc penis even more. I want to be stuffed full of yummy orc penis.’”

There was a few moments of silence, during which Rogan stared at him, looking as though a star had come loose from the heavens, sailed down to earth and dropped directly onto the top of his head. A little worried that he may have done to far, Alex shifted nervously under the intense gaze, cheeks heating up once more and was about to blurt out a retraction of his previous statement when, suddenly, Rogan leaned down, pressed a lingering kiss onto his mouth, and asked, “I know this is very forward of me but would you allow me to take you after we’ve finished with this one?”

Giggling, sounding a bit like a drunk, he nodded, “I think I could arrange for such an activity to take place.”

Kissing him once more, Rogan murmured, sounding clearly pleased with his affirmation, “Good, now, let's continue on. That’s the command you want?”

“Yep, that should be good.”

With a nod, he tapped his pointer finger once more, gave Parrish’s dick a firm squeeze, which caused the fucker to gasp loudly, his hips shuddering, then released it with a grin, “Alright, he won’t be able to come until he’s said those words specifically. What now?”

“Back to camp.” Standing up, he stooped down to pick up Rogan’s arm and excitedly tugged on it, “My Family is waiting there. Together,” he let his grin widen, pointing it downwards at Parrish, who flinched upon seeing it, “we’re going to fuck him silly. If he wants to be defiant, he’s going to learn what the consequences will be.”

Rogan stared at him with that starstruck expression once more then chuckled, “Alright, mi’engi,” he stood, pulling out of Parrish’s hole without a second look, got himself all straightened up, then effortlessly yanked the Fucker off the ground, ignoring his yelp of surprise and influx of struggling, and threw him over his shoulder, “Lead the way. Could you grab my bag?”

Doing just that, he was surprised to find it practically weightless. A glance inside showed it was choked full of vials, potions, even books, yet it hardly weighed anything at all. Some kind of enchantment had to be on it to make it so easy to carry. Maybe if he got a chance, he’d see if Rogan could teach Ronny whatever spell this was. They’d been trying to make their packs for longer than he was in the Family, so it’d be immensely helpful. That, however, would have to wait. Now, it was time for some fun. Taking hold of Rogan’s free hand, he began to lead him back towards camp. It would probably be a little shocking to come strolling back with an orc but hey, he knew they would all be up for a bit of fun with said orc.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature, as well -  
> \- Currently accepting commissions, check my tumblr for details -

He was actually a little disappointed. When the three men turned to look at them as they strolled out of the trees, there wasn’t even a hint of shock. Instead, Degan looked confused, Otto looked slightly surprised, his copper brows raising just a hair, and Ronny was entirely unaffected. Glancing up from his book, he took in the sight of Rogan with Parrish thrown over his shoulder, nodded a greeting, which the orc returned, glanced at Alex in a way he knew to be affirmation that he was okay, uninjured, etc then turned his attention back to the book. Brushing his hands off onto his trousers, Otto stood, smiled and strode over to them. 

“I was wondering why you were taking so long. Never imagined you’d bring home a friend.” Otto said good-naturedly, amusement laced through his deep voice, “Dee’an, stranger. Hope the day is finding you well.”

“Quite well, thank you. I assume you are the Head of this Family?”

“That’s right.” There was now a hint of obvious pride alongside the amusement, “The name’s Otto Lam of the Acolytes, the Branch of Grim. I found my family, Grim Dust, ten years ago.”

“Well met, Otto Lam. My name is Rogan of the Acolytes, the Branch of Fire. My Family is Fire Helix. They welcomed me into their arms seventeen years ago.”

“You’re of the Branch of Fire?” Degan cried out in excitement, jumping to his feet with a gracefulness that wasn’t usual for him, “Truly?”

Ignoring the outburst from behind him, Otto offered a lopsided, surprised grin, “Well, that’s not something I expected to happen today. What’s a member of the Flames doing all the way out here, with our little bird to boot?”

“We met by the river.” Alex piped up an explanation, “He was passing by.”

“Heading toward Blue Field.” Rogan explained, shifting Parrish slightly, “Wasn’t too sure what I was going to do there, other than get several steins of Black Mead and find myself a warm bed to waste the night on. Saw your little bird on the other side of the river. Not often I hear common orc spoken by those other than my kind so I couldn’t help stopping.”

Affectionately ruffling Alex’s hair, Otto commented, “Our little bird is something else, isn’t he?”

“Truly one of a kind.” Rogen agreed, favoring Alex with a warm smile. 

Flustering underneath the attention, he huffed softly and moved on, “I explained to Rogan the situation with this piece of shit-”

“It was a little surprising but really, it’s what this mwai deserves.”

“So, the Branch of Fire would approve?” Degan asked cautiously, slowly inching over to them, looking a little intimidated by Rogan. 

“I can’t say for all the Families but mine would see this as perfection.” Rogan flashed Degan a charming grin and Alex could see him melting. Scruffy cheeks went slightly pink as Degan bashfully dropped his head. 

“Did you let Rogan have a go with our little slut?” Otto asked, tugging on one of Parrish’s legs. 

“Yes, but!” Alex clapped his hands together excitedly, bouncing a little where he stood, “Our little slut here decided he wanted to be defiant. Do you know what he said to me?”

“What?” Ronny spoke up for the first time since they arrived, looking up from his book with an expression that was right on the edge of hard anger. 

Placing his hands on his hips, Alex declared, “He said straight to my face ‘I would rather be skinned alive than to say a disgusting orc dick was making me feel good’, right after I told him just to admit that he was feeling exactly that.”

Otto disapprovingly shook his head, giving Parrish’s leg another hard tug, “I’m not happy to hear that.”

“Fuck you.” Parrish’s voice floated up from over Rogan’s shoulder. 

Ronny was up on his feet in an instant but came to a stop when Otto held out a hand. A lazy smile spread across his handsome face. Pushing copper curls away, he stroked one finger down the shit’s leg, he chuckled softly, “Well, well, looks like he’s still got some fight left in him after yesterday. Good to know.” Glancing over at Alex, a noticeable glint of lust in his eyes, he asked, “I assume you have a plan?”

Returning the smile with a mischievous one of his own, he placed a hand on Rogan’s arm, “I do. Since he’s decided to be defiant, after all we’ve done for him, I’ve decided that he needs to be punished. Rogan has already done a fantastic job of fucking his slutty hole but, I think, to really get through to him, we all need to use him like the fucktoy he is. Are you all up for spending the resting the day fucking our little slut?”

“Sounds good to me.” Ronny commented, the hint of anger fading away. Discarding his book without a second glance, he stood, then walked over to join them.

“I’m up for that.” Degan agreed, still a bit pink.

“Couldn’t imagine spending the day any other way.” Otto rolled his shoulders, grinning widely then gestured over to the firepit, “You can drop him anywhere you like. Do we need to tie him up again, Alex?”

He thought about it for a moment, then shook his head, “Nah. It should be alright. As if he could get away with all five of us here.”

With everything okayed and settled, Rogan strode over to the indicated firepit, waited for everyone to gather around in a circle, then dropped Parrish gracelessly to the ground. He fell with a loud thud, letting out a ‘ooph’ at the contact. Scrambling to his knees, turning to obviously deliver some promise of defiance, he was cut off short from doing much of anything when Otto roughly grabbed one leg, yanked it backwards, sending him falling down onto his chest. Snickering under his breath, he pulled the piece of shit over to him, roughly groped his plush ass, ignoring his flails to get away, and asked, “How should we do this?”

“However you want.” Alex replied with a shrug, “Though, since he is being difficult right now, it’d probably be best for Ronny to put that spell back on him.”

Dropping down to one knee, Ronny roughly shoved a thumb into the shit’s mouth, yanked it open and whispered a few Words that he couldn’t quite make out then nodded, “Alright, he won’t be biting anyone now.”

“Fuck you.” Parrish snarled, but made no attempt to do anything violent or acting outish. 

“You sure we shouldn’t tie up his arms?” Degan asked, scratching his belly idly. 

“It should be alright.” Otto replied reassuringly, tugging Parrish even closer. “My proposal: our new friend should get this hole first, Alex, since you arranged all this, you get his mouth. Ronny, Degan, his hands are yours, teach him how to give good handjobs. We’ll switch as usual after.”

“What are you going to do?”

The lazy smile returned as Otto straightened up, raising up one foot to settle it firmly in the center of Parrish’s back, “Watching, of course.”

No one argued the first arrangement. Excited to finally be taking care of his still very noticeable stiffy, Alex gripped the shit by his shoulders, flipped him over onto his back and smiled down into his hard, cold face. Despite him trying, obviously, to present an air of defiance, there was fear in those eyes. Piece of shit could bark all he wanted, even threaten to bite but in the end, this fucker was a coward. If pushed, there was no way he’d choose pain over submission. And they definitely meant to push him until he fucking broke. 

Pulling open his trousers, a little worried he might cum the moment he touched his erection, Alex carefully pulled it out, releasing it into the cold morning air, and tried to ignore the fact that everyone stopped for a moment to blatantly stare at him as he did so. Thankfully, his cock didn’t wilt underneath the intense attention. Pushing Parrish’s mouth open with his thumb, he didn’t bother pausing for effect or to tease, and instead just pushed his cock inside. Shivering as blissful heat surrounded him, he gasped softly, rolling his hips, swirling his cock inside, rubbing it against that soft, lovely tongue. Immediately, Fucker began to suck on him with an enthusiasm that had been missing during earlier blowjobs. He knew that was because of the spell but he also knew that, one day, he would be sucking like that even without the help of the spell. 

Settling his hands on Parrish’s chest for some leverage, he slowly began to thrust, loving the way the shit’s tongue was caressing him, rubbing against the veins, the sensitive sides. Right now, he had to be hating this. Wanting to be defiant, wanting to stand against them, wanting to maintain some of his pride and yet, forced to suck on his cock, forced to defile his own mouth. It was delectable. Shivering as waves of pleasure rolled over him, he pushed all the way in, burying Parrish’s nose into his pubic hair, and grinned widely when he let out a muffled wail. Hands flew up to grip onto the fabric of his pants, yanking down hard as though he was trying to pull himself away. It took him a moment that it wasn’t him causing that reaction, but rather Rogen entering him once more. 

Looking up in excitement, he paused in his own thrusting to watch as Rogen gripped hard on the shit’s hips, preventing him from moving, and took no time in burying his length inside. Still sucking as though he wasn’t being torn apart by a huge orc dick, Parrish screamed around his cock, back arching, legs flailing about, heels slamming against Rogan, who didn’t seem to notice at all. Despite the act he was putting on, the cock that had been deflating a bit was now standing right back up in fervent attention. Giggling underneath his breath, Alex began thrusting again, pushing his cock all the way to the back of the shit’s throat, shuddering as the muscle constricted around him. Reaching forward, he wrapped his fingers loosely around the shit’s fully erect member, and gave it a playful pump. 

“You’re such a fucking liar.” He commented, squeezing the head gently, “But that’s alright. We’ll set you straight by the end of the day.”

“We will indeed.” Ronny agreed, wrenching one of the Fucker’s hands away from Alex’s trousers. Pressing his thumb against the wrist, he mumbled a Word, then lead that hand to his own cock, which was standing out proudly from the folds of his trousers. Wrapping the fingers firmly around him, it seemed the spell he had put on him was similar to the one he cast on his mouth. Without any prompting or instruction, Parrish began to stroke his hand up and down Ronny’s cock. Degan grabbed hold of the other hand, holding it tightly as the shit tried to yank it away, and held it out to Ronny, who did the same as he had one the hand currently stroking him. Then, it was onto Degan’s cock, where it also began to stroke with enthusiasm. 

It was a beautiful sight to behold. His own cock buried deep inside the shit’s mouth, both hands working the cocks of men he had to hate, and an orc penis buried deep inside of him, being thrust in and out at such a pace that his whole body jolted, driving him even deeper onto Alex’s dick. To distract himself from the orgasm very obviously building up in the base of his stomach, he set about playing with Parrish’s cute, hard nipples. Rolling them, pinching them, pulling on them, even leaning down to bite them a couple times, he giggled when Rogan breathlessly commented, “He tightens up every time you do that.”

“That’s because he’s a slut.” Alex panted, knowing he wasn’t going to be able to hang on much longer. 

And he didn’t. Within a few more thrusts, he was spilling himself into Parrish’s mouth, coating his tongue with his jizz, panting hard as his orgasm rushed through him, sending tingles through his veins. Dropping his head, he took a moment to compose himself, hips shuddering, Parrish still sucking on his sensitive cock, which felt amazing but was a little too much stimulation so he pulled out. The flush had returned to the shit’s face, and for a split moment, the expression on his face was the expected one of a bitch in heat. However, it quickly hardened once more, though it was given chance to stay long as Alex scooted away, giving Otto to room to move in and take his place. Clearly with the same thought he had earlier, he whipped out his big, veiny cock, shoved it inside with a soft groan and began to thrust. The shit’s eyes squeezed closed as his jaw was stretched by the immense girth. Tears began to leak from the corners, sliding downwards into his dirty hair. Lewd sucking sounds, accompanied by muffled moans from the shit, filled the morning air. 

“Oh, shit, cumming. Cumming!” Degan cried, then thrust up hard into the ring of Parrish’s fingers, groaning loudly, throwing his head back as thick rungs of cum spurted from the head of his cock. The shit continued to stroke, coaxing out every last bit until Degan clumsily pulled his hand away. Breathing hard, face red, sweat gleaming on his forehead, he smiled and shook his head, “Damn!”

On the other side, Ronny looked completely unaffected. He was hard, there was precum slightly beading at the tip, but other than that, there was no difference between this and reading his book. Figuring that a handjob wasn’t enough, Alex crawled over to him, plopped down, changed his positioning a little bit to make what was coming next a little easier, then tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, leaned down and popped the engorged head of his cock into his mouth. The powerful flavor of his dick immediately flooded over his tongue, making him feel instantly a bit heady. Overtop him, Ronny gasped softly in appreciation, one of his large hands landing on top of his head, broad, calloused fingers stroking through his hair. Sucking hard on the spongy head, he rubbed his tongue against the slit, lapping up what little precum there was. Parrish’s hand bumped against his lips every time he reached the top of Ronny’s shaft, but he paid no mind to that. The combination of a handjob and semi-blowie was, if he could go off on what he was hearing, was having the desired effect. From somewhere above him, the pace of Ronny’s breath was picking up. He was thrusting forward into the ring of Parrish’s fingers and Alex’s mouth. 

“Not enough.” He groaned, then Parrish’s hand was gone, ripped away from his cock so that Alex could take the entire length into his mouth. Easily doing so, long since trained to not have a gag reflex, he sunk all the way down to the base, rubbing his tongue against the underside, relaxing his jaw so everything would fit but still completely stuffed full. A curse in a language he didn’t know rained down onto him, and smiled best he could around the cock in his mouth. Quickening his pace, jaw already a bit sore from being so wide open, he was surprised just how quickly he was able to get Ronny to cum. Just as he was thinking he might need to pull off to give everything connected and associated with his mouth a break, Ronny tensed up, let out a guttural growl, tightened his hold on Alex’s hair, and flooded his mouth with scalding hot jizz. Instinct kicked in immediately. Expertly swallowing everything down, he sucked until every last drop was out, then licked the still rock hard cock clean.

Wiping saliva off his mouth with the back of his hand, he flashed a cheeky grin up at Ronny, who returned it with a hair ruffle and affectionate chuckle. Sitting back, he turned to find Rogen and Otto still going strong, though considerably less composed now. There were noticeable patches of bright red in Rogen’s green cheeks. Sharp teeth clenched together, short, hard pants pushed through them as he made thorough use of the shit’s hole. Otto was loudly panting, his thrusts a little erratic. Copper curls hung in front of his eyes. Meanwhile, Degan was amusing himself by playing with both the shit’s cock and nipples. 

“I’m surprised he’s not coming.” Degan laughed, giving Fucker’s cock a playful squeeze, prompting him to moan loudly around Otto’s cock. 

“That’s because he can’t.” Alex explained. 

“He can’t?”

“Nope. Rogen put a spell on him. He can’t come until he says something.”

“What does he need to say?”

Alex smile secretively, “You’ll see.”

Before Degan could make any kind of comment, Rogen let out a rusty growl, thrust up hard into Parrish, and threw his head back, baring his sharp teeth as he came. Eyes glued to the gorgeous sight in front of him, distantly wondering how it was going to feel to have Rogen come inside of him later on, his cock started to harden once more. Half of him wanted to call the whole punishment to a close just so he could be fucked by that amazing orc cock, so he could finally know how it felt to have it inside of him but the more rational part of him pushed that desire away. It wouldn’t be truly satisfying until he had Parrish saying those words. Thankfully, he didn’t think it would take that long. 

Letting out a slow, long breath, Rogen dropped his head, swallowed hard then pulled out. Not surprisingly, the cock that appeared was still fully erect. Looked as though he had a similar amount of stamina as Otto and Ronny. Good, that made things even better. With him and Degan, he had to worry about exhaustion taking over but with these three here, there wasn’t going to be a single moments rest for the piece of shit. Just like yesterday, from dawn until dusk, he was going to be fucked raw. Shifting away, he gave room to Ronny, who was already moving over to claim the now vacated hole. 

Just as he was about to enter, Otto came, shuddering and gasping as he shakily thrust his hips into Parrish’s receptive mouth. Even before he had finished completely coming, he yanked his cock out, pulled the piece of shit off the ground, turned him around and threw him into Ronny arms, his back banging against his chest. Catching into something that no one else could figure, Ronny wrapped one muscular arm around Parrish’s chest, lifted him up just as Otto was moving forward to rip his legs wide open, guided the head of his cock to the shit’s open, and thrust up inside. Parrish let out a yelp that intensified into a shriek when Otto decided just one wasn’t enough and added his to the equation. 

Without an ounce of grace, the two of them roughly fucked Parrish in unison, grunting and groaning as his body was thrown upwards, downwards the the force of their movements. Already recovered himself, Alex stood, made to stride over with the intention of claiming the shit’s mouth then stopped, thinking of something even better. Skipping over to stand behind Ronny, he reached around to shove his fingers into Parrish’s mouth, forced it wide open until he heard the jaw pop then turned his head so that both of them were looking over at Rogen, who seemed to immediately catch on. Smiling in a similar fashion to Otto, he leisurely got to his feet, towering over all of them, and swaggered over to the threesome currently going on. 

There was some squatting required from him before his cock was at level with Parrish’s mouth. Eyes going wide, he tried to shake his head but was caught by Alex’s hands. Holding his length steady with one hand, he used the other to precisely line up, then pushed inside. There was no screaming or crying at first, just a sharp intake of breath as an orc dick violated his throat pussy. It was when Rogen reached the back of his throat with still more to go that he started to wail. Hands flew up to try and push the orc away but it was worthless. Looking quite satisfied and heated up, Rogen continued to push in, shoving his cock through the shit’s mouth and then down his throat. Gagging, choking and sobbing, Parrish still closed his lips around the massive length and, given by the way Rogen shuddered, began to suck just as the spell instructed. 

“Does it taste good?” Alex whispered into his ear, “Isn’t this what you wanted, Alin? Your mouth stuffed full of your favorite thing: a big, yummy dick. I bet you’re so close to coming right now.”

Sadly, it didn’t seem as though Parrish could hear him. All of his attention was hyper focused on the cock inching deeper and deeper down his throat. Whites began to show as his eyes rolled back in his head. A violent shudder raced through his body. Alex looked down just in time to see a considerable amount of precum come pouring out from his engorged, twitching, dark red cock. Otto caught him looking, glanced down himself, and let out a loud bark of laughter. Closing his fingers around the shit’s cock, he began to roughly stroke it, earning a long moan from Parrish. The moans were only amplified from there when Rogen was finally all the way inside, and began to thrust, pulling out only halfway before shoving everything back in. 

Flopping uselessly, moaning, whimpering, sobbing, all hints of defiance fled away as the Fucker obviously lost himself, either due to being overrun from pleasure or being seriously oxygen deprived. Regardless, he not only began to make amazing sounds but also started to move on his own. Thrusting his hips a little, grinding them down against the two invading cocks, he even started to bob his head a bit on Rogen’s dick. 

“Good boy.” Alex breathed, pulling his fingers out of Parrish’s mouth, “There now, doesn’t it feel so much better when you just give in?”

Standing back, he was content to just watch as the three racehorses had their fun, all three coming with similar guttural growls. After Rogen came, he ordered in a breathy voice, “Swallow down everything”, to which the piece of shit responded by doing just that, adams apple noticeably bobbing as everything was swallowed down into his stomach. Pulling his entire length out once he was sure that the fucker had done as instructed, he smiled down into Parrish’s messy, vacant face then turned to Alex, “Should we continue?”

“Not yet.” He replied, then looked down at Otto and Ronny, “Can you move back for a sec? Give him some room?”

Without a word, they did as asked, pulling out, and shifting away, leaving Parrish sitting up, slowly coming back to himself, the haze slowly fading from his eyes. Panting hard, chest occasionally hitching with sobs, hands curling up into tight fists, his gaze remained fixed to the ground as Alex knelt down beside him, “There’s no bargaining now. This is your punishment for being difficult.” Lashing forward, he grabbed a fistful of his greasy hair, yanked his head over until they were making eye contact, and coldly said, “You are a slut, a fuckhole, something to be used as a toilet, meant to be stuffed full of cocks and jizzed, to be used and abused and fucked until you can’t come anymore, until you’re on the verge of passing out but still being fucked. And you’ll love every single moment of it. Every single cock, every single ounce of jizz, will be like heaven to you. Soon, you’ll beg for it, beg to have cocks in your mouth, in your pussy. Soon, you won’t suck on a cock because of a spell but because you love cocks. You love having cocks stuffed into your mouth and pussy. You’ll come just from having a cock thrust inside of you. You can try to deny it, to fight it but it won’t change what you are. But please, continue on fighting, it makes it so much more fun to watch you break.”

Leaning close, he pressed a dry kiss against Parrish’s lips, “And believe me, you will break. You’re already halfway there. I’d tell you to just give in, but you won’t. So, please, enjoy the rest of your punishment.”

Releasing Parrish’s hair, letting his head fall away, fully satisfied with how pale and terrified the piece of shit looked, he turned back to the four men, all of whom were looking at him with that same starstruck look, making him feel slightly self-conscious, he coughed awkwardly, then nodded, “Alright, continue on.”

Thankfully, his little moment with the piece of shit had the effect of getting all four of them rock hard again. Since Degan hadn’t had a go at the shit’s pussy yet, he was given the next turn. Content to just sit back and watch the show for the moment, Alex remained the observer as Degan went through his turn, gasping and groaning loudly as was his habit, then switched to Rogen and Otto together, which really made Parrish howl. From there, both of them needed a break so Ronny pushed the shit onto his stomach, took a firm hold of his plush asscheeks and roughly fucked his hole. Halfway through his hard, slamming motions, Otto recovered. Forcing open Parrish’s mouth, he shoved his cock inside, clamped his nose closed with two fingers, laughed loudly when the shit got to howl but paid no mind to it as he fucked it like the toilet it was. 

On and on and on it continued. Soon, Alex got so lost in just watching, drinking it in, closely observing as Parrish obviously struggled to keep a hold on consciousness, on himself but slowly lost it as he continued to be fucked, to be used. At first, he was worried that the fucker would just fall quiet before tumbling into unconsciousness, as he had done the night before. To his delight, it seemed as though everything was proving too much for his pride. By the time the sun was high in the sky, the air stank of sex, and the piece of shit was covered in jizz, sweat, snot and tears, Alin was openly sobbing with pleasure. Riding Otto’s and Ronny’s cocks, bouncing up and down on them without abandon, wiggling his hips, driving them deeper inside and wailing when they brushed against something sensitive inside. 

“Does it feel good, slut?” Otto panted, his voice laced with laughter. 

“Good! Good!” Alin whimpered, slamming his hips down and shuddering. “More!”

“What do you want more of, slut?” Ronny grunted. 

“Cocks!” He wailed, “Cocks! Give me your cocks! I want your cocks!”

“Completely gone.” Degan commented with a chuckle, plopping down beside Alex. His stamina was nothing compared to the three race horses so he had been out a while ago. 

“Not yet.” He replied, “There’s one more thing.”

Ignoring Degan’s confused look, he crawled over to the threesome’s side, plopped down, wrapped his hand around Parrish’s swollen dick, and squeezed lovingly. The reaction was immediate. Throwing his head back, a ragged gasp ripping its way out of his chest, he shuddered violently, precum flooding out of the tip. Thrusting his hips forward into the ring of Alex’s fingers, desperate, mewling gasps dripping out of his wide open mouth, he wiggled, squirmed and began to openly whimper when Alex started to stroke him. 

“Do you want to cum?” He asked sweetly. 

“Yes!” Parrish sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

“Will you do exactly as I say?” 

“Yes!”

“Get up, go over to Rogen, the orc you called disgusting, spread yourself wide open so he can see your sloppy, abused hole, and beg. Beg for Rogen to fuck you. When his cock is buried deep inside of you, you can say the words I told you earlier. Understand?”

There was a moment when he was sure Parrish wouldn’t do it, that the defiance would return but, to his delight, the piece of shit slowly got up, legs trembling, Otto’s and Ronny’s cocks slipping free as he stood. Breathing hard, barely able to hold himself upright, he staggered over to where Rogen sat. Red eyes gazed hungrily as the orc licked his lips in anticipation, showing a glint of sharp, white teeth. Turning around so that his ass was facing Rogen, Parrish reached behind him, took hold off both cheeks, bent over slightly to fully reveal his hole and whimpered, “My pussy is so empty! Please, take your big, yummy cock and stuff me full. I want it in me, I want to be raped by it so please,” he waggled his hips for emphasis, “fuck me silly with your big cock! I want my hole to be used by you! Turn me into your toilet!”

With a speed and gracefulness that wasn’t expected from someone as big as Rogen, the orc was on his feet, large hands gripping hold of Parrish’s tiny hips, and yanked him off the ground. Holding him up easily, supporting his weight as though he was little more than a doll, Rogen didn’t take a single moment of hesitation before impaling Parrish on his immense, monster cock. Instead of thrusting, he simply yanked the fucker off then wrenched him back on. Eyes rolling back in their sockets, mouth wide open, tongue hanging out as saliva slipped out, the expression on the shit’s face was one of utter lewdness. Right then, he truly did look like the whore he was. Even the sounds coming from him were ones he’d expect to hear in a whorehouse. 

“See?” Alex commented, striding over to him, speaking loud enough to be heard over Parrish’s noise. Squeezing his cock in a hard grip to get his attention, he smiled when hazy eyes found him, “We haven’t done anything to you but fuck you. No drugs, no coercion, no threats and yet, here you are. Squealing in delight as you’re raped by an orc dick you begged for, after you’ve been fucked over and over again by multiple cocks. You have the jizz of five men inside of you right now, and you’re begging for more. What does that make you, Alin?”

“A toilet.” Parrish replied deliriously, shivering as he was slammed back onto Rogen’s cock. 

“And what does this toilet love? What is making this toilet cum?”

Wiggling his hips, grinding them hard against Rogen’s invading member, the piece of shit arched his back, cock violently twitching, and gasped, “‘I’m coming from a yummy orc penis fucking me! A yummy orc penis is making me feel so good that I’m going crazy! I want to be fucked by this yummy orc penis even more! I want to be stuffed full of yummy orc penis! I love yummy orc penises! This toilet loves being fucked, being stuffed full of yummy orc penises! Cumming! Cumming! Cumming! AAAAHHH!!!”

Jizz sprayed out of Alin’s swollen cock, splattering onto the grass ground in strings of vibrant white. Clenching his teeth together, only the whites of his eyes showing, his whole body tensed up, back bowing underneath the weight, the pressure of his orgasm. A high pitched squeal pushed out through the gaps of his teeth, then it was all over. Slumping, only held up by Rogan’s hands, there was no more sounds from him as the orc finished up, quickly thrusting a few more times until he came himself. When done, he carelessly let the piece of shit drop to the ground, falling into his own cum, looking very satisfied with how things played out. 

Now, it was time to really round this out. Kneeling down beside Parrish, he began to gently stroke his back, distantly wondering if the piece of shit could even hear him but, ultimately not caring. His words would reach him somehow, “You can fight this all you want, Alin but nothing is going to change. This will always be the end result. Get up, Alin.”

Despite probably being on the edge of unconsciousness, Parrish did as he was told. Pushing himself up onto shaky arms, then onto trembling legs, the pace of his breathing patchy and uneven, he swayed where he stood, vacant eyes staring down. Standing up himself, he brushed a lock of sweaty hair out of the shit’s face and said, “You’re free to do whatever, now. No one is going to stop you. Do whatever you want.”

Stepping away, he offered a hand gesture that said ‘it’s okay, I’ve got this’ when the four gave him a concerned look. For a moment, Parrish didn’t move, slowly blinking as he swayed, threatening to fall over at any moment. It was taking so long that he was almost nervous he had gotten ahead of himself but then, the fucker was sliding down to lie on his back. Hooking one hand under each knee, he spread his legs wide open and stared between the gap with openly hungry, lustful eyes. With trembling lips, face flushed a deep red, he pleaded, “Please, continue using my dirty, slutty cumhole. Stuff me full with your cocks, fill me up with your cum! I want your yummy cocks inside of me!”

“Oh, that is glorious.” Otto breathed, getting to his feet. Confidently striding over to the splayed Parrish, he took the first turn fucking him as he moaned exactly like a whore. 

It was, it really was, though he couldn’t be certain this change was permanent just yet. Piece of shit was a prideful man - once he was given a night’s rest, some time to come back to himself, to realize everything that had gone down, and torture himself over it, there was a very big chance of him reverting back to that defiant self. That didn’t really worry him, though. Right now was a good example of just what the Fucker could become when pushed hard enough. Once his mind broke for good, this was what they would have on their hands 24/7. Well, probably someone even more lewd. They would just have to keep chipping away, to keep fucking him until he reached this point, over and over again until it became permanent. 

Something lightly bumped against him. Glancing up, he found Rogan standing beside him, red eyes on Parrish being fucked by Otto. Leaning against the orc’s larger frame, he asked, “Did you have fun?”

“Oh yes. I wanted to ask: would it be alright if I stayed with your Family for a time?”

“Is that okay with you three?”

“He’s more than welcome!” Otto grounded out through clenched teeth. 

“Concurred.” Ronny commented from somewhere behind them. 

“Absolutely!” Degan sounded a bit more excited than he probably should be. Alex could see a lot of ridiculous questions being thrown Rogan’s way in the coming days. 

“I have an offer for you.” Rogan leaned down as he spoke. 

“An offer?”

“Yes, something extraordinarily fun we can do with the little whore here.”

“What?”

Rogan winked, then tapped the side of his nose, “It’s a surprise. Tomorrow, we head for Igrest. There, we’ll show him a time that will make our little fun with him today pale in comparison.”

Sounded more than promising. Today had been pretty intense so he wondered what could take that up a notch. He was already looking forward to it in eager anticipation. Figuring that permission would pretty much be granted, Alex nodded, “Alright, to Igrest tomorrow, then.”

“Excellent. Until then,” With a smirking grin, Rogan reached down to gently fondle his ass, causing him to jump and gasp, “can I have my fun with you?”

“Nothing would please me more.” He replied, with a smirk of his own.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS NO PORN IN THIS CHAPTER! THIS CHAPTER HAS NO PORN IN IT!  
> sorry for the all caps, just wanted to get y'all's attention  
> but ye, there is no porn in this chapter. the porn will be in the next chapter so pls look forward to it  
> Bewarb! there are graphic depictions of gore, bodily mutilation, etc so pls proceed with caution  
> -also posted on my tumblr, decadentbynature-  
> -commissions are still open-

Now that he really had time to think about it, maybe he should’ve just let Ronny stay behind to watch the shithead while everyone else went into the local village. Staring up at the roof, bored out of his fucking mind, hardly able to stand just how fucking bored he was, Alex idly played with the hem of his shirt, and distantly wondered what on earth had possessed him to make him agree to stay behind while the others fetched some clean, non-ripped clothes for Parrish. After all, they couldn’t exactly parade the fucker into Igrest, one of the biggest cities in the entire commonwealth, in nothing but his birthday suit. Not to mention, everyone and their third cousin twice removed was still looking for the asshole so it was best to get him into something that managed to disguise his highly recognizable face. 

And his dumbass had volunteered to watch the shithead to make sure he didn’t get into any kind of mischief while the big boys were away. 

Sighing heavily, Alex rolled over onto his stomach, stretching his legs out until his toes were brushing against the tent door. Okay, when he really did think about it, he did have a reason for agreeing. That reason being it probably would have been a bad idea to leave Ronny alone with the fucker. Somehow, the big guy had iron, unshakeable will but the self-control of a toddler. It never failed to baffle him just how much the big guy couldn’t keep a hold on to his temper or desires. They were heading straight to Igrest once everyone got back so it wouldn’t have been exactly good if they came back into camp with Parrish fucked silly, beaten to a pulp or both. With Ronny watching him, the likelihood of both was high so yeah, as much as he hated it, it had probably been better that he stayed behind. Sure, it was fucking boring and being alone massively sucked but this, at least, ensured there wouldn’t be any snags that’d prevent them from getting to Igrest. The reward of whatever Rogen had planned for them far outweighed the discomfort of being left alone for a few hours. 

Closing his eyes, he wondered if he could get away with a quickie. Nothing major or anything, maybe just a blowjob, something to full up the time. Rolling around in the tent, conflicted between having some fun and leaving Parrish alone so there wouldn’t be any trouble later on, Alex frowned at the cloth walls of the tent. Ultimately, he decided against having some fun with the fucker. It wouldn’t be any fun if it was just him. Plus, if he was being honest with himself, he had about as much control as Ronny so a quickie blowjob could easily turn into something more complicated. From there, things could devolve even further, possibly delaying their trip. He wouldn’t be responsible for something like that. 

Crushing boredom it was, then! Well, maybe he could find something to do. Ronny kept some books in his bag, and there might be a pack of cards somewhere. Sitting up, figuring looking for something to do was enough to quell his boredom for a bit, Alex started to crawl over to where Ronny’s pack sat propped up against the cloth wall when a voice came from outside. Coming to a stop, he cocked his head, listening. That was Parrish’s voice. He shouldn’t like he was talking to someone. And his voice sounded...relieved? Pleading, almost. Furrowing his brows in confusion, Alex changed direction and headed towards the door. Quickly unzipping it, he stuck his head out to see what was going on. 

The fucker was still where he’d been last Alex saw him - tied to a stake pushed in the ground in the middle of the camp but there was someone else with him. Someone Alex didn’t recognize. Whoever it was had their back to him, and was looking down at Parrish, who was holding his bound hands up in a begging motion, hope gleaming in his red rimmed eyes. Panic sparked like a firecracker inside his chest. Ejecting himself from the tent, nearly falling flat on his face from the speed, Alex managed to keep himself upright and hurriedly asked, “Can I help you?” 

Parrish turned to him first. A smug, victorious smile spread across his thin face. Whoever this person was, the fucker seemed to think they were his salvation. The panic began to trickle down into his stomach, turning it cold. Well, they very well could be. How exactly could be explain Parrish’s predicament? Buck naked, restrained, having clearly already conveyed his distress to whoever the fuck this was, that wasn’t something easily shrugged off. Whether this person was just a random passerby or someone who held authority didn’t really matter. They could cause trouble, regardless. He was pretty sure that he had just gotten lucky with Rogen - anyone else probably wouldn’t have taken it so well. 

Squaring his shoulders, ready to thrown down if necessary, Alex held himself steady right up until the point the stranger turned around and he got his first look at them. The moment their eyes met, Alex felt himself deflating. Oh, they were in so much fucking trouble. Standing by Parrish was none other than Camus Phixina, the Exalted Magistrate of the United Commonwealth, pretty much one of the most powerful bastards in all of Phi. A Dark Elf with skin as black as the deepest part of midnight and dusted with a generous sprinkling of white freckles, long hair that seemed to be made of moonlight hung over one broad shoulder in a messy braid, and blue-silver eyes that held neither iris or pupil gazed passively at him. No doubt, he was a pretty fucking picture but the simple fact of that matter was that fucking Camus Phixina was standing in his fucking camp. 

Mouth hanging openly slightly, Alex stared up at him. Camus Phixina, fucking Camus Phixina, was right in front of him. The shock quickly wore off, giving him time to wonder why in the fuck Camus fucking Phixina was doing here. Sure, Exalted Magistrates dealt with criminals from time to time but criminals that affected the whole world. Parrish might be a horrible piece of shit that terrorized a section of the commonwealth for a few years but he was pretty damn sure the fucker was well below Phixina’s paygrade. Alex could think of no reason why the shithead’s recapture or really anything that had to do with him would never be elevated to even the lowest Exalted Magistrate, never mind the guy at the very top. It was just inconceivable! 

“Master Phixina, please!” The shithead cried, holding his bound hands out to Phxina, “My rights as a citizen of Phi have been violated by this man and his followers! I beg of you, release me-” 

Before Parrish could finish, Phixina flicked out one large hand in his general direction. The rope binding him split apart, letting his hands go free. For a split second, a expression of glorious, bright hope washed over the fucker’s thin face but it was quickly smacked away and replaced with one of horror and confusion when Phixina grabbed a handful of messy hair, roughly wrenching him up from the ground. Startled, Alex instinctively moved forward, not really sure he was going to do, and was also grabbed. One of Phixina’s large hands wrapped tightly around his forearm, wrenching him close in such an abrupt motion that Alex stumbled. Slamming into a large, sturdy body, he was given no time at all react before a muscular arm was clenching firmly around his waist. The whole world blurred into a kaleidoscope of dull colors. Recognizing what was happening as a transportation spell, Alex squeezed his eyes shut. Ronny always told him that the surefire way to wind up vomiting violently when you touched down on the other side of transportation spell was trying to watch that shit happening. 

If he wanted to be steady when they landed wherever Phixina was taking them, he needed to keep his eyes shut. Whatever Phixina wanted, Alex wanted to be clear headed when he faced it. 

Within moments, his feet were back on solid ground. The powerful arm wrapped snugly around his waist slipped away as the large, warm mass of Phixina’s body moved elsewhere. Slowly opening his eyes, fighting back the panic whispering at the back of his mind, Alex took in his new surroundings, keeping his guard up as looked around. A study, that much was obvious. A well used one too, if going off the multiple tables piled high with open and closed tomes, scrolls of varying lengths and papers indicated anything at all. The room was cool, brightly lit - though he couldn’t figure out where the light was coming from - and smelled strongly of parchment and ink. A few feet away, sprawled out on the polished floor, eyes clenched closed, his sallow skin slightly green, was Parrish. 

“Would you like some tea?” Phixina asked, his voice deep and rusty sounding. 

It took Alex a moment to register that Phixina was speaking to him. Craning his head back to look up at the Exalted Magistrate, finding those strange silver-blue eyes focused on him, still a bit too startled by this whole turn of events to really think straight, Alex could only nod dumbly. Right now, he was pretty much in enemy territory. Magistrates and Bounty Hunters didn’t get along under the best of conditions so being stuck in a situation like this could very easily go south. If it did, it could mean a whole lotta of trouble for him, ranging from imprisonment to execution. Better to play everything safe, even if it meant losing Parrish. He’d rather be allowed to return to his family then fight one of the most Exalted Magistrates in the whole fucking world over one dumb asshole. 

“Ursula.” Phixina called. 

There was a small pop then a tiny woman, barely tall enough to reach Alex’s knees, was standing by the door. Other than her height, there weren’t any obvious, distinguishable features. Her face was entirely obscured by a thick veil, and she was wearing a heavy robe that covered her from head to toe. 

“Yes sir?” A tiny voice to match a tiny body came from behind the veil, strangely not muffled by the thick fabric. 

“Could you please prepare some tea for myself and my guest?” Phixina asked, lightly gesturing towards Alex. 

“Yes sir.” Ursula responded, bowing low. After straightening up, she vanished with another pop. 

Silence followed. Strolling over to a nearby desk, moving as gracefully as a cloud across the sky, Phixina busied himself with a stack of papers, completely ignoring the presence of his guests. Parrish sat up with a low groan, holding his head like a man with a bad hangover. Blinking blearily, the shithead looked around slowly, taking in his surroundings without really seeming to see them at first. Finally, everything seemed to dawn on him and he shot up from the floor, crying out as he went, “Master Phixina, please!” 

There was no verbal response. Instead, Phixina lifted one large hand and snapped his long fingers. Within that instant, the fucker was back on the floor, knees pressed firmly to the polished wood, hands held behind his back by some invisible force. What little color that had been in the shithead’s face drained away quickly, leaving behind a sheet of white. Breathing shallowly, a glimmer of hope still shining in his watery eyes, Parrish swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing, and smiled shakily, “Master Phixina-” 

“Silence.” Phixina coldly commanded, “Speak another word and I will cut out your tongue.” 

Somehow managing to pale even further, Parrish fell silent. A noticeable tremble settled into his slim limbs. What little hope there had been in his eyes was now completely gone. Well, fucker obviously no longer thought Master Phixina was going to save him. However, that raised a very important question, what was the Exalted Magistrate’s intention? Glancing between them, now more curious than alarmed, Alex let the silence flourish for a moment then gathered up the courage needed to quietly ask, “Master Phixina?” 

“You are Alexander DeGuille, correct?” Phixina asked conversationally, “Of the Grim Dust Family?”

“That’s right.” Alex answered stiffly, more than a little uncomfortable that such a powerful person knew both his full name and his Family. 

“Have you eaten today?” 

“Pardon?”

“It is still early, Mr. DeGuille. Have you had a chance to eat today?” 

“Oh...yes, Master Phixina. I’ve eaten. Thank you. And it’s just Alex.” 

Phixina finally turned back around, a large stack of papers held in the crook of his muscular arm. Tilting his head slightly, he regarded Alex with an unflinching, unreadable gaze, “We do not know each other, yet you allow me the use of a nickname?” 

“I don’t like being called Alexander or Mr. DeGuille.” He explained lightly, shrugging one shoulder. 

“It is unwise to provide someone like me with something as intimate and powerful as a preferred name, Mr. DeGuille.” Phixina chastised him gently, striding back over to where Alex stood and Parrish kneeled. Setting the stack of papers on top of the nearby table, he continued, “I know all this must be very startling but I can assure ou that I mean you no harm. However, there are many who may want differently. A piece of advice, Mr. DeGuille. Guard your name. It is the most valuable possession you own, and others can easily use it against you.” 

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, having already heard the same spiel from Ronny about a hundred and fifteen times now, Alex crossed his arms over his chest, “Right, thanks. I’ll keep that in mind. It’s still just Alex so please don’t call me Mr. DeGuille. What is it you want, Master Phixina?” 

“Retribution, Mr. DeGuille.” Phixina responded, completely ignoring his request, gracefully lowering himself onto the couch by the table he’d set the papers down onto. Gesturing to a nearby armchair, he urged Alex to sit, which he obediently did so, not seeing any current reason to defy the Magistrate...even if he was deliberately using a name he had explicitly stated that he didn’t want to be called. Things were civil; he’d rather keep it that way. 

“Retribution, sir?” Alex repeated, quirking one eyebrow curiously. Glancing over at Parrish, who looked just as confused, he asked, “Did he do something to you, sir?” 

“Not to me.” Phixina responded, his voice lowering to an even deeper pitch. Stitching his fingers together, Phixina crossed his legs and settled an ice cold glare onto the shithead, “Alin Parrish. You were accused and found guilty of over 10 counts of murder. Death was your sentence, yet you were able to slip away before the noose could be fitted around your neck. Frantic search parties, consisting of bounty hunters, mercenaries, soldiers and civilians, have been combing the land, searching for you, desperately hoping that your trail would not be stained with fresh blood.” 

Flinching as guilt twanged inside his chest, Alex uncomfortably fidgeted in his seat. He had known other people were looking for the shithead but hearing how frightened they had been was like a smack to the face. While he and his Family were having their fun, good men and women had been torn apart by fear that Parrish would claim even more victims. Of course, there wouldn’t have ever been more victims but it wasn’t like any of them knew that. 

“My spies have been looking for you as well.” Phixina continued, “When I learned of your sentence and subsequent escape, I realized that this was my chance to catch you before the authorities could get their hands on you. When I was finally able to track you down, imagine my shock upon seeing the position you were in.” 

A very small, cold smile tugged at the corners of Phixina’s lips, “What an incredible fate. The deranged murderer who has terrorized our lands for years, reduced to a whore. Spreading his legs, howling like an animal, at the utter mercy of the men who had captured him. It was,” Phixina leaned forward, is smile growing, “exhilarating.”

There was a small pop, and Ursula appeared by the table. In her miniscule hands was a tray that was massive in comparison to her. On top of the polished silver tray was an elegant, obviously incredibly expensive tea kettle, accompanied by white teacups. Setting the tray down, she busied herself with getting both cups poured. One was handed to Phixina, who took it with a quiet thank you, and the other was placed into his hands. 

“Thank you.” Alex said, holding the cup nervously. Damn thing was probably worth more money then he’d ever see in his entire lifetime. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he accidentally broke it. 

Ursula seemed to nod before scurrying away. Pausing by Phixina’s side, she asked, “Are you in need of anything else, sir?” 

“No, Ursula. Thank you.” 

Another pop, and she was gone. Phixina blew on his tea then took a tentative sip. It seemed to still be a little too hot because he set it down onto the table. Figuring his was also pretty warm, Alex set his cup aside as well then turned his attention back to the scene playing out before him. None of this was taking a direction he would have expected. Phixina was spying on them? He wanted to find Parrish before someone else could bring him in? His Family’s actions weren’t perceived as bad but, rather, exhilarating? No matter how he looked at it, he couldn’t figure out his angle. Obviously, Phixina had some stake in this, and it probably had to be personal. What exactly it was though, Alex figured he needed to keep listening to find out. 

“I considered not getting involved.” Phixina continued, idly studying his hands, “While watching everything play out, it was clear that there was not a moment when humiliation and pain was not being inflicted upon you. Yet,” those strange silver-blue eyes flickered up to Parrish, who visibly flinched, the pace of his breath speeding up, “I could not calm my fervent desire to punish you myself. So,” Phixina spread his hands, “here we are.” 

Taking another inquisitive sip of his tea, Phixina seemed to find it the right temperature as he quickly gulped down another few mouthfuls. Sighing contentedly, setting down his now empty cup, Phixina said, “Please drink, Mr. DeGuille. Your tea will get cold otherwise.” 

“It’s just Alex, not Mr. DeGuille.” Alex reminded him once again, irritation pulsing in his temple. Really, how hard was it just to call him by his preferred name? “What’s your connection to all this?” 

The first sip was sickeningly sweet. Next wasn’t any better, nor was the next. By the time he got halfway through it, there was a terrible slick coating all over his tongue, making his mouth feel slimy. Was this what rich people drank? Disgusting. Keeping his face neutral, even though he was close to gagging from the sweetness, he set the cup back down and hoped Phixina wouldn’t notice if he failed to drink more. 

“Excellent question, Mr. DeGuille.” Well, Parrish,” the shithead’s name came out sounding like a curse, sliding out of Phixina’s mouth as though it had a foul, vulgar taste, “care to explain to my guest? What is my connection in all of this?” 

Parrish stared at him with a mixture of confusion and panic apparent on his face. Glancing between Phixina and Alex, he opened and closed his mouth several times, looking more and more panicked as the silent seconds ticked by, before finally forcing out, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what you’re talking about, Master Phixina.” 

Wrong answer. That much was immediately obvious. Parrish seemed to catch onto that as well. Eyes widening in alarm, he began to sputter incoherently but went dead silent when Phixina, whose left eyebrow was violently twitching and had a hard glint of vibrant rage burning deep in his silver-blue eyes, said icily, “You don’t know.” 

Breathing hard, each pant a ragged gasp, chest heaving from the force, Parrish licked his lips, gave a little, hysterical laugh, watery eyes shining with flighty panic, and softly shrieked, “I’m sorry, I don’t-” 

“Silence.” Phixina commanded, making Parrish flinch back with a quiet sob. 

“You don’t know.” Phixina repeated, his voice a low, guttural growl, “You truly do not know.” 

Pulling in a deep breath, an expression of barely restrained wrath on his sharp face, Phixina retrieved the stack of papers, flipped through them for a moment before pulling out a sheet. Holding it out in front of him for both Alex and Parrish to see, he sucked in another deep breath and spoke, “Idina Kelren, age 32. Do you know her?” 

“Yes.” Parrish whispered, watery eyes glued to the sheet of paper. 

Leaning over to get a better look, Alex felt his heart drop down into his stomach. Stapled to the sheet of paper were two photos. One of an attractive Wood Elf standing in front of a shoppe, holding onto a comically large pair of scissors with a cut ribbon behind her. The other was of the same Elf, only now...she was sprawled out on what looked to be a city street, and was obviously very dead. The state of her body was horrific. Her legs, arms, hands and feet looked like someone had taken a sledgehammer to them. From what he could see, her teeth and the pointed tips of her ears were missing. She was entirely naked. Her breasts and crotch were mutilated.

“Idina,” Alex breath, his stomach churning, rage burning in the center of his back, “your first victim.” 

“That is correct.” Phixina said, setting the paper down and retrieving another from the stack. Holding this one up as well, he said, “Nath Madris, age 15. Do you know her?” 

Parrish nodded stiffly. Two more pictures. One showing a young woman who probably had some Orc in her blood standing in a stream, holding a colorful rock out for whoever was taking the picture to see. The other, she was propped up against a wooden wall, dead and in much the same state as Idina - only this time, her eyes had been gouged out but she still had her teeth. Her breasts and genitals were mutilated. His second victim. If memory served him correctly, this was when the whispers of a serial killer had begun. 

Another sheet of paper, another name, “Peridot Evans, age 24. Do you know her?” Human, young and pretty, wonderfully alive in one picture and horrifically dead in the other. His third victim - something must have gone horribly wrong when he was with her because she had suffered significantly crueler treatment than the others. Looking between the pictures, he could hardly recognize the woman in the second. Her face had been practically crushed to mush. There was nothing left of her breasts. Her crotch area was nothing more than a clotted slush of blood. 

“Mizi Xoxy, age 12. Do you know her?” A Faun, so terribly young. She had barely grown out of her baby fur. In the second picture, both of her legs were missing and it looked as though her horns had been ripped from her head, leaving behind two sickening holes in her skull. Fourth victim - this was when everyone knew there was a serial killer in the commonwealth. A curfew was posted and enforced, all eyes turned to the authorities to find the bastard, and there had been a constant undertone of panic. Who would be next? When would the killer strike again? 

“Sarsh Cole, age 30. Do you know her?” Another human, this one held a baby in her arms in the first photo. Her child, her baby, only born a few months prior to the photo being taken. Her face was one he most easily recognized. A fresh wave of nausea rolled through him when he looked at the second photo. Not just the mother, the baby too. His cruelty had claimed them both. For the first time, he turned away, covering his mouth, swallowing down against the bile rising in his throat, tears burning the corners of his eyes, sobs swelling up in his chest. Fifth victim - this was when the hysteria had begun to spread. Questions of what kind of monster could do such a thing to a mother and her child were on everyone’s tongues. The people wanted answers but more than that, they wanted the bastard caught and punished. 

“Copper Milguard, age 18. Do you know her?” 

“Silmund Dost, age 30. Do you know her?” 

“Margaret Ao, age 15. Do you know her?” 

“Isil Clove, age 42. Do you know her?” 

Finally forcing himself to look back, counting the victim in his head as Phixina called them out, Alex turned back around just in time to see the last paper be raised. The first picture was of a Dark Elf dressed in some kind of ceremonial garb. Holding hands with another female Dark Elf, looking deep into her eyes with an expression that clearly expressed vibrant adulation, a happy smile spread across her face, the scene in the photo was warm, peaceful. A wedding, he realized distantly, her wedding. 

The second photo was far more gruesome than any of the others. Alex could only look at it for a moment before his stomach had finally had enough. Lurching up, clapping both hands over his mouth, he lunged towards a trash can he had spotted early, and just barely made it. Kneeling on the floor, violently retching, cold sweat sliding down his spine, the image of the second photo burned into his mind’s eye, Alex coughed out phlegmy sobs as he vomited. Rageful sorrow burnt his chest, clenching around his legs, making it hard to breathe. That monster, that bastard, that scum! Fingernails scraping against the polished floor, scalding hot tears streaming down his cheeks, Alex wanted nothing more at that moment than to wrap his fingers around that monster’s throat and squeeze until he heard his larynx crack. 

He knew...he knew how bad it was. He had been told how cruelly, how horridly, how heinously he had treated his victims and that alone had been so hard to swallow. Actually seeing it...he could hardly bear it! 

A large, warm hand rested on his heaving back then began to gently stroke up and down his spine. Another hand pressed gingerly against his stomach. Overhead, he heard a Word being softly spoken. Not even a second later, the nausea faded away to an afterthought. Gasping hard, saliva and snot coating his mouth, hiccuping out quiet sobs, tears streaming down his hot cheeks, Alex wiped his mouth with the back of his shaky hand, eased back onto his butt and stuttered, “M-m-my ap-apolog-gies.” 

“Sh, sh, sh.” Phixina cooed soothingly, still rubbing his back, “Be still, little one. The fault is mine. I was so involved in my own anger that I failed to take how it would affect you into consideration. Forgive me.” 

Standing, he held his large hands out to Alex and helped him to his feet. Instead of just letting him walk back to the armchair, the Exalted Magistrate swept him up into his arms, cradling him close to his muscular chest, and carried him back to his seat. Setting him down, hovering nearby like a Mother Hen as Alex wiped away the stray tears, still hiccuping slightly, Phixina called, “Ursula!” 

A pop and there she was. When she got sight of Alex’s snot, saliva and tear caked face, she rushed forward, reaching out with tiny hands that settled on his knee. Patting him with obvious concern, she asked in her tiny voice, “Coffee and crackers.” 

“Please. Nothing too sweet.” 

“Yes sir, I will be back in just a moment.” Another pat, another pop and she was gone. 

“Are you alright, Mr. DeGuille?” Phixina asked gently, kneeling down in front of him, reaching forward to brush a lock of sweaty hair away from his eyes. 

“Alex.” He coughed, chest and throat burning from all the acid that had been tossed up where it didn’t belong. 

“Pardon?” 

“Please stop calling me Mr. DeGuille. That’s my Father’s name and I’ve spent years doing everything I can to put as much distance between myself and that bastard so please stop calling me that. I hate it. I cannot stand it. It’s just Alex. Not Alexander, not Mr. DeGuille. Just. fucking. Alex.” He paused for a moment then quietly added, “Please.” 

“Names are powerful-” 

“I am well aware.” Alex interrupted, not bothering to hide the irritation from his voice, uncaring that he was being rude. Finally raising his head, he settled an annoyed glare on the Exalted Magistrate’s face and snapped, “I have repeatedly made the decision to trust you with my name, and have repeatedly asked you to respect that decision. And what do you do? Continuously disrespect me, and my ability to make that decision as a clear headed, rational adult.” Getting to his feet, swaying a little as dizziness swamped him, slapping away Phixina’s attempts to steady him, Alex said hotly, “You took me from my Family without reason, practically kidnapping me! I don’t know where I am, I don’t know what’s going on, yet have I been anything but polite and courteous, despite your inhospitable actions?” 

Phixina looked startled, “You have. I apologize-” 

“Then, the least you could do, is show me a godsdamn iota of fucking respect and call me by the name I have repeatedly told you I want to be called by. Or am I entirely too insignificant in comparison as someone as high and mighty as you to even deserve common fucking decency?” 

When the surge of word vomit was finally over, Alex fully expected for the Exalted Magistrate to order his immediate execution or something else along those lines for daring to speak to him in such a way. However, those expectations were, thankfully, not met. Instead, Phixina stared down at him, strange silver-blue eyes wide in surprise, eyebrows raised up nearly to his hairline, not a single hint of irritation or agitation on his sharp, handsome face. There was something else as well - something that Alex couldn’t quite put his finger on. Studying the face towering above him, he was inclined to hesitantly say that Phixina looked...impressed? That did seem about right. It probably wasn’t often that anyone talked to him like that so had he earned some respect by demanding Phixina show him some? 

“My apologizes.” Phixina said softly, settling a large hand on Alex’s shoulder, “May I explain myself?” 

“Sure.” Alex sighed, slumping back down into his chair then immediately jumped when there was a pop and a warm cup of coffee was being carefully pushed into his hands. Ursula stood in front of him, firmly urging him to drink with one hand, while the other held a small plate topped with thin, white crackers out to him. Grateful for something to wash the vomit taste out of his mouth, Alex took a sip, found it absolutely delicious and immediately gulped down the entire cup. Taking a cracker as well, finding it bland but welcome in his empty better, Alex smiled, “Thank you, Ursula. I feel a lot better now.” 

Though he couldn’t see her face, he got the feeling she was pleased. After making sure he didn’t want another cup and asking if Phixina wished for anything else, which he did not, she patted Alex’s knee, left the plate of crackers with a soft but firm prompt to eat them all then disappeared with a pop. 

Instead of sitting back down, Phixina, to Alex’s surprise, knelt down in front of him, bringing them near enough to eye level with one another. Placing a large hand on Alex’s knee, sending a startled jolt through his leg, he said, “Names are powerful-” 

“You’ve said that five times already.” Alex interrupted flatly. 

“It is worth repeating, little one.” Surprisingly, Phixina offered a small smile, “But I sense that is a lesson not lost on you.” Leaning forward, he settled a firm gaze on Alex’s face, smile fading, “You’ve given me your true name, one that is deeply connected to your identity, to your very being. That is a power you have simply set into my hands. With it, I could command you to do anything. With a single Word, I could have you on your hands and knees, barking like a dog. I would never do such a thing but there are far crueler beings in this world who wouldn’t hesitate if you gave them the chance.” 

“You said that earlier.” Alex said, resting his warm cheek in the curve of his hand, letting his gaze slide away, thoroughly bored and unimpressed with where this conversation was going. 

“It-” 

“Bears repeating.” Alex sighed, “Gods, you’re like a broken record! Can you please just get to the fucking point?” 

Again, Phixina only looked surprise, rather than annoyed. Rubbing the pad of his thumb distractedly over Alex’s knee, he thought for a moment then spoke once more, “I suppose there is no point beyond that. Simply a surprise that, despite obviously understanding the power behind names, you would still insist on allowing me the use of your true name. It is not often that anyone, regardless of social rank, would hand something with that much power over so willingly.” 

Heaving a huge, massive sigh, Alex rubbed one eye with the heel of his palm, “Are you going to do anything to me?” 

“No. I believe I have stated on multiple occasions that I mean you no harm.”

“Then, would you mind kindly informing me what the issue is? Why be so hesitant if you don’t intend to do anything?” 

“I merely wanted to pass on the advice of being cautionary when dealing with my kind. Do not offer your true name so freely to those you do not know. You never know what they might intend.” 

“Noted.” Alex replied with an eyeroll, “So, what do you intend on doing with me, Master Phixina? Why am I here?” 

“Curiosity.” Phixina replied simply, getting to his feet. “At first, my intention was merely to grab this monster. However, when I realized you were still present at the encampment, my plans abruptly changed. Watching you and your Family, it became obvious that, despite not being the Head of your Family, you were largely in charge of all actions involving him. I found myself unable to resist talking you as well.” Offering another small smile, Phixina chuckled low in his chest, “I suppose I merely wanted to know what type of person you were.” 

“Fair enough.” Alex shrugged, “You could have explained yourself before kidnapping me.” 

Phixina hesitated for a moment then quietly commented, “I am unused to being expected to explain myself.” 

Obviously. You might want to work on that, Master Phixina.” Alex snorted, shaking his head slightly, still not quite able to believe the situation he had found himself in, “Well, what do you think?” 

“About?”

“Me. You said you were curious as to what kind of person I am. So? What do you think?” 

“I find you to be exactly the kind of individual I adore.” Phixina bluntly replied, without a hint of hesitation or embarrassment, “Watching you punish him prompted an expectation of a personality wrapped in arrogance, uncivil vulgarness and disdain. While that mouth of yours,” Phixina vaguely pointed to his mouth, “is capable of vulgarity, it is not uncouth or ill-tempered. Even in the presence of someone such as myself, you stand firm and do not allow yourself to be intimidated.” 

Well, all that was very nice to say - he was rather pleased to learn that one of the most powerful Exalted Magistrates in the entire fucking world thought well of him, though that last bit was untrue. Vomiting had made irritable, which had kind of overwhelmed his initial caution. It was just natural for him to remain collected in complicated situations. Half of a lifetime spent walking on eggshells taught him how to act in such a way that brought as little aggression his way. Not that he was going to correct Master Phixina - it would probably just lead to another long winded, looping conversation. 

Warm, calloused fingers brushed lightly along the curve of his cheeks. Jumping slightly, Alex looked up to find Phixina staring down at him with an odd expression on his sharp, handsome face. Tracing the line of Alex’s jaw with the tips of his fingers, Phixina said, “Remarkably adorable as well. That was pleasantly startling to discover.” 

With that said, Phixina walked away, back towards his own seat, seemingly not at all affected by what he had just said. Alex, on the other hand, stared at his retreating back, mouth hanging open, heat flooding his face. Did...did he just give off pleasant pheromones? Did it only work on immensely powerful people? Was that it? He couldn’t think of any other explanation as to why he was suddenly attracting those like Rogen, and, now, Exalted Magistrate Phixina. Had to be chemical or something like that. No other explanation. Not that he wasn’t flattered. Phixina was a very attractive Dark Elf, right up his type alley, was obviously very passionate and considerate, though he could work on his communication skills so it wasn’t like he was off-put. Just...Magistrate, Exalted Magistrate, Exalted Magistrate Camus Phixina, one of the most powerful beings in the entire world, calling a lowly Bounty Hunger adorable? 

It had to be pheromones. 

Awkwardly clearing his throat, Alex asked, “His 10th victim, right? There wasn’t a lot of information released about her. I don’t think the public even knew her name.” 

“That is correct.” Phixina replied, the somber expression returning to his face, “Information about her was purposefully withheld at the request of her family.” 

Focusing on the first picture, the one of her wedding, Alex studied her features, wondering what kind of person she had been. Reaching forward, he lightly rested the very tips of his fingers on the spot where her hands met the ones of her betrothed, “May I know her name?” 

Phixina was silent for a moment, expression hardening, all traces of warmth that had been present when speaking with Alex quickly fading away, then asked Parrish, “Well, maaka, tell him. What was her name? Or do you even know it?” 

The fucker obviously sensed the danger lurking behind that question. Shrinking back, eyes darting around everywhere but Phixina, Parrish audibly swallowed, drew in a shaky breath and said, “I don’t know.” 

In the heavy silence that followed, Alex continued to study the woman. She was beautiful. Her features were strong and sharp. There was an intelligence in those silver-blue eyes, and an overall dignified aura to her that he could sense through the photo. Stark white hair, as bleached as bone, clung tightly to her head, cut short and messily. Against her deep black, gorgeous skin, the light blue of the ceremonial garb contrasted beautifully. The longer he stared at her face, the more he wished he could have met her. Something about her was so enthralling. Even through the picture, there was a charm, a loveliness about her that he was certain must have been magnified in person. 

Tracing a small circle around the space where the two women’s met, Alex asked, “Was she important to you, Master Phixina?” 

“She was.” 

Alex thought for a moment, taking in the woman’s sharp...familiar features then asked, “Were you related, Master Phixina?” 

“We were.” Phixina murmured, eyebrow twitching violently as Parrish’s eyes widened in horrified shock, “She was my younger sister, Allo Phixina.” 

A strange, strangled sound emitted itself from Parrish’s wide open mouth. Dropping his head, visibly shaking, the fucker whimpered, curling in on himself. Staring down at him, expression set into one of cold disgust, Alex’s chest filled with a rich, delicious sense of satisfaction. Grabbing a big handful of the fucker’s hair, he wrenched his head back up, forcing him to look at the photo of the Exalted Magistrate Phixina’s deceased sister, and matter-of-factly stated, “I know you’re incapable of feeling regret or remorse but I do hope that you, at least, have the common sense to realize just how fucking screwed you are.” 

The fucker shuddered, letting out a loud sob as Alex released him. Leaning back in his seat, he snorted mirthlessly, “Just think. If you had just accepted your fate, accepted death, you wouldn’t be in this position. Yet, here you are. In the house of the older brother of the sister you viciously raped and murdered. And not just any older brother but a goddamn Exalted Magistrate. Oh, Alin, the punishment we’ve inflicted on you will be nothing compared to what you have coming.” 

Looking over at Phixina, smiling slightly, he said, “Retribution, right?” 

Slowly nodding, not taking his eyes off Parrish, Phixina repeated, “Retribution. I thought my chance had slipped away when your execution was announced. I thought I would simply have to come to terms with you never getting the punishment you deserve but...now,”Phixina slowly rose to his feet, his aura becoming heavy and wrathful, his face contorting into a vicious expression of rage, “I will pulverize your very being into dust. By the time I am done with you,” Phixina’s large hand lashed out, wrapping tightly around Parrish’s throat, “you witness the very edge of oblivion. When your eyes behold that great, empty void, you will beg me for death,” Phixina leaned in close, his strange silver-blue eyes glowing, his lips pulled back in a snarl, “and I will crush you beneath my fucking heel.”


End file.
